Pulling At The Seams
by SilentWhisper06
Summary: Jou has long left Domino, and has become a successful fashion designer in America. After five years out of contact, a mysterious commission from Japan lures him back to Domino. But who is at the end of it? Puppyshipping. Yaoi. NC-17 for lemons!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Warning: Yaoi in later chapters. If you don't like, I suggest you leave. NC-17 later on ;)

Summary: Jou is a successful designer living abroad in America. He is offered a chance to come back to Japan for a commission, but little does he know theres more in store for him than he anticipated. JouXSeto.

**Pulling at the Seams**

Chapter 1: Re-Introduction

A pair of slender fingers slowly twirled the teaspoon around the empty coffee cup, again and again in monotonous circles. Round and round, the man's eyes watched the metal glint as it caught the light. It took an apprehensive glance from a nearby waitress to stir the man from his ministrations.

He sighed, pushing golden hair from his eyes and reaching for his wallet. He had to stop doing this. For a man with supposedly no time for anything, he sure found a lot of it to waste with pointless thought. As a sort of confirmation, the mobile on the table began to vibrate loudly. Flipping it open, he paused, and then reluctantly raised the phone to his ear.

"Katsuya Jounouchi. Who's speaking?"

"It's only me, sir."

The familiar voice of his secretary soothed his anxiety, and he relaxed back into the chair.

"Hey Jared. What's the news?"

His voice had long lost its defining accent, and it had slowly morphed into a more refined, business-like tone. His vocabulary had soared since his time in California, and he could barely remember a time where he hadn't properly pronounced a word.

"We have a new client, sir."

Jounouchi frowned.

"I thought I'd already made it obvious I wasn't accepting new-"

"This one you might want to, sir."

His frown deepened. Jared rarely interrupted him, let alone went against his better judgement. Usually he was a complete pushover – what had changed?

"Jared, you know I've already got two commissions running at the moment. The designs for that red-carpet dress aren't done, and I've got the London Fashion Show coming up – that's going to be a fuckload of work. What makes this guy different?"

"Well, he's offering quite a lot."

Money wasn't a problem anymore. Jou preferred to work on requests he found interesting or inspiring, not careless bribes. He sighed.

"How much?"

"100 Million Yen"

It wasn't the figure which grabbed Katsuya as much as the currency.

"Did you say yen?"

"Yeah. He's from Japan, very wealthy and-"

"Which part of Japan?"

Jounouchi was suddenly very intrigued. He hadn't been back to Japan since...he couldn't remember.

"He didn't say."

Jou didn't care. He could go back to Japan, to Domino, to his friends. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Yugi, or Yami, or any of them. They'd tried to keep in touch during the first few weeks of his internship, but their lives had gotten in the way. Where were they now?

"And his name?"

"He didn't leave that either."

Jou snapped away from his memories. He hadn't left his name?

"Wait, so, how do I-"

"He said to contact him by that number if you were interested. He said he'd leave more information as appropriate, if you were to accept the offer."

A mysterious client, then. He'd definitely managed to spark Jou's interest. And, thinking about it, the dress didn't have to be done for several weeks. Perhaps he could take a trip to Japan instead.

"Sir?"

Jou realised he hadn't replied.

"Call him back. Let him know I'll meet him in Japan, assuming he'll let me know that much information."

"Will do, sir."

"Thanks Jared."

He flipped the phone shut. This was going to be interesting.

---

Jou stepped off the plane with a skip in his step. It felt good to be home, after all those years in the commercialized, uncivilised place that was America. He beckoned for Jared to hurry up, as he strode determinedly towards the arrivals area. His mysterious client still hadn't disclosed any of his details, only that he wanted to meet, and he'd have one of his chauffeurs meet them at the airport. Whilst waiting for his luggage to appear, Jou mulled over his mysterious request. There were several incredibly wealthy men in Japan, it could be any of them. He'd questioned Jared as much as was humanely possible, but hadn't learnt anything else.

As he pushed the trolley out of the luggage area, he entered the arrivals room. A wild array of chauffeurs greeted them, all sporting signs. Jared tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the left side of the room, where a particularly well-dressed man held a sign that read "Katsuya Jounouchi". He beckoned them over and they followed him in silence, whilst another two similarly dressed men took their luggage out. A sleek, black, limo was waiting for them as they stepped out of the airport.

Jou thanked the chauffeur, and the other men, and just as he and Jared turned to climb into the black, leather, comfy-looking interior he noticed a silver emblem on the man's Jacket. Two letters, but the man moved away before he could read them.

"My god, the Japanese sure know how to live." Whispered Jared from beside him, staring in awe at the inside of the limo, which was lined with silver lights across the top, as well as the helpful addition of a minibar and a television screen opposite them.

"They sure do." Jou said, although he'd seen similar before, but perhaps not quite as extravagant as this. He was still curious as to who was hiring him. The employees didn't seem keen to talk, so he searched the inside of the limo for clues. Nothing helped.

Soon, the exhaustion of the flight caught up with him, and his head lolled on the darkened window. Just as his eyes fluttered shut, he caught one of the road signs that flashed past, with the words "Domino City" displayed across it.

"Sir. Sir?"

Jared's voice broke into his nap and he jolted awake, startling the younger man.

"H-whu? Oh, sorry Jared. We here?"

"Yep. You'll want to see this." Jared had an excited, naive expression dancing across his features. Jounouchi rubbed his eyes tiredly, apprehensive of what he was about to see.

"Shouldn't we book a hotel, y'know, sort that sort of thing out first?"

"The master said not to worry." Interjected one of the employees. "He said he had your accommodation fully organised."

"Figures." Muttered Jou, cautiously stepping outside of the limo.

Before him stood a grand building, modern, with several odd triangular structures jutting out of it, kind of like spikes. The colour scheme was a mix of black, white, silver and red. Large double doors signalled the entrance to the building, with large silver handles and detailed engravings embroidering their surface. Delicious smells wafted out from the open doors, and Jou's stomach rumbled. It'd been a while since he'd eaten.

"The master thought it'd be best to discuss things over a spot of dinner." Said the Chauffeur, beckoning into the impressive building.

"He owns this place?" Jou asked incredulously. Even he was beginning to be a little in awe of this man's earnings.

"Of course. The master has his own restaurant, spa, sports centre, offices, and of course mansion, all within the Domino area."

"We're in Domino?!" Jou's heart raced. This meant he could see them. Memories of his friend's faces brought his pulse up – he wondered how they'd grown, what they'd done, where they were, what they looked like...

"Yes Sir, now if you could please follow me." The chauffeur was eyeing him curiously.

Jou, snapping out of his reverie, nodded and beckoned for Jared to follow him.

"Ah, no, not meaning to be offensive sir, but the master requested that the meeting be between you two only. Not to seem rude."

"Oh, okay then." Jou frowned slightly. "So Jared and..."

"We're heading back to the estate, so your secretary and luggage can make themselves at home. The master will bring you back in his own limo."

Jared looked slightly worried, but Jou put a consoling hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Go enjoy yourself. There's probably a cinema or something there."

Jared nodded and smiled weakly, and waving goodbye, turned to climb back into the vehicle. Jou, meanwhile, followed the chauffeur into the building. He was growing more worried by the second. There was something suspicious about all this secrecy.

They passed rows of filled tables, with wealthy-looking people sitting, talking and eating what looked like luxury food. He spied lobster on one man's plate, and his stomach reminded him loudly that it'd only been barely satisfied by terrible airline food.

"We're just heading to the master's private dining rooms, it's just through those doors at the end."

The chauffeur pointed towards some silver doors, engraved similarly to those at the entrance. Jou's heart began to pound. How rich WAS this man?

As they reached the silver doors, the chauffeur turned to him.

"I won't go any further than this, sir. But I hope you enjoy your meal."

Just as the man stepped aside, pulling the door with him, Jou caught another glimpse of the silver initials on the man's jacket. KC.

As he walked down a small corridor to a door at the end, warning bells began to go off in his head. KC. What did that stand for? C for Corporation? Corps?

As his hand met the silver handle, he froze.

C for Corps. K for...

K for Kaiba.

For a second, Jou couldn't breathe. He had to be wrong, but then again, how could he? Domino City, where the only known billionaire that resided there was none other than Seto Kaiba, the tormentor of his teenage years and the former bane of his existence.

How could he have been so stupid?

Maybe Kaiba hadn't recognised him, maybe he didn't know it was him? Stupid, of course he did. Considering his name was plastered across every piece of clothing he'd ever designed, it would've been difficult for Kaiba to miss. And now what was he going to do? Tear him to shreds? Make stupid insults? Gods, this was all too much, maybe he could leave now, without...

"Come in."

Shit. Shit shit shit. He'd have known that voice anywhere. He'd heard him. Jou took a deep breath. He'd just have to be as business-like as possible, to show that irritating Kaiba he wasn't to be messed with. If Kaiba tried to provoke him, he wouldn't react. Simple as that. Fine.

Sighing, he pushed open the door.

The glinting cerulean eyes that met him were as mirthful as he'd expected. Kaiba hadn't changed at all, except perhaps for a more defined jaw-line, and a slightly less youthful appearance. Other than that, he was just as he'd been when Jou left – smirking, smug, and ultimately the most self-assured bastard in the world. Kaiba reclined in a dining chair, swirling red wine in an expensive-looking glass, his eyebrow mockingly raised.

"Well, well, well. I was surprised you showed up."

Jou moved a few steps further, willing the instinctive glare not to surface.

"I never refuse a generous client."

Kaiba's eyebrows rose further into his hairline.

"Did you just pronounce all of those words in a row? My, my, the pup sure has grown up."

Jou fought down a grimace at the old nickname.

"Maybe some of us haven't." He replied, as coolly as he could manage without swinging a punch.

Seto's smirk flattened. He hadn't been expecting that.

"You'll do no good insulting your clients, Katsuya."

"Oh gosh, was I? Sorry." Now it was Jou's time to smirk. "What's for dinner, Kaib?"

"Ah yes, you always did think with your stomach."

Jou took a seat opposite the brunette, picking up a menu for want of something to look at other than his client. He could feel Kaiba's gaze boring into him, but refused to look up.

"I'll have the shrimp."

"Oh, will you?"

"Yup. And a cola." Jou said conclusively, putting down the menu and folding his arms.

"Very well."

Kaiba pressed a button on the wall next to him, and within seconds a waiter appeared. After he'd ordered for the both of them, and the waiter had left, Seto turned to regard Jou closely.

"Not interested to know what your commission is? Poor form, Mutt."

"I thought it'd be rude to refuse your hospitality, so I thought I'd order first. But do tell."

Inwardly, Jou was laughing at the astonished expression on Kaiba's face. He obviously hadn't been expecting the change.

"Well, I have a little...party...coming up, as a celebration of ten years of duel monsters."

Jou nodded. "You want an outfit?"

"Not just an outfit. I already have concepts in place. But they're pretty complicated. Think you can handle it, pup?"

"Kaiba, I'd appreciate it if you called me by a less derogatory name." Said Jou, gritting his teeth. He was beginning to get sick of the other man's presence.

Kaiba smirked yet again; he was finally hitting a nerve.

"Oh, but I just think we should be able to form a more...friendly...relationship, rather than simply colleagues."

Jou sighed, and stood up, leaning forward across the table.

"Look, Kaiba, the only reason I came was because I wasn't clever enough to suss out who it was. Otherwise, I wouldn't have set foot on the plane. If you're just here to play games then by all means watch me leave, but if you actually want to look good for this party thing, I think you should treat me with a little more respect. You're not the only one with money now, you know."

Kaiba sat back in his chair.

"Well played, pup. I have intention of playing 'games'. I just want a nice suit, and I'm willing to pay the offered sum for it and more if you feel at all...harassed."

Jou considered it. Although Kaiba was, ultimately, a complete ass, he would get the chance to spend time in Domino and see his old friends. And adding money for every insult seemed fair play. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. What's the deal?"

"You really have changed, Mutt."

Kaiba's expression was less mocking this time.

"I have?"

"Have you heard yourself?"

"Well, sure, the accent."

"Your entire appearance included. Although some of the doggish attitude still remains." Kaiba's smile made Jou's blood boil. But he realised he'd have to contain the urge to punch the bastard if he wanted to stay in Domino, or in business. The media would love a fistfight.

"Explain the commission."

"I shall. Anyway, this party coming up. Naturally I want to present myself well to the duelling community, as the upholder of Kaiba Corps. I had a few ideas suggested by personal designers but nothing tickled my fancy. Until I saw this – one of your designs, I believe."

Kaiba held up a photo – Jou recognised it, a black, jewelled trench coat he'd made for an American movie star for his red carpet debut.

"Right."

"I'd like one of these. But styled very differently."

"Like how?"

"Recognise this?" Kaiba, this time, pulled out of his jacket pocket a duelling card, and before he'd turned it over Jou already knew which it was.

"I'd like a trench coat, but styled like a Blue Eyes. Think you're up to the challenge?"

Jou, although he hated to admit it, was fascinated. Years of boring commissions, and he'd never had the opportunity to do something as creative as this.

"I'm in."

Kaiba leaned back, satisfied.

"Fantastic. Let's eat."

---


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

"So where am I staying?" asked Jou, climbing into the car seat opposite Kaiba.

"With me."

"Sorry?"

"You'll be staying at Kaiba Mansion."

"But, well, I'm sure Jared and I can sort out a hote-"

"No need. Your rooms have already been prepared, and I've had one converted into a studio for you to work in. We've had a good choice of materials shipped in from abroad, so you can take your pick, and request any more if you need them, we've had top-notch textile equipment ordered and I can easily employ seamstresses if you need them."

"Oh. Right. Well, actually I prefer to work on the clothes myself, no offence to your seamstresses."

"As you wish. Home, please." He addressed the chauffeur, who nodded and started the car.

Jou ran a hand through his hair. Well, he couldn't escape now. As long as Kaiba kept to himself and didn't antagonise him at every possible moment, perhaps he could survive this. And besides, Kaiba wasn't acting half as bad as he'd remembered, with the exception of the nicknames. Perhaps he'd matured a little.

Jou glanced up, to see Kaiba tapping at a laptop that had just appeared. He took some time to regard his old nemesis. Although he still remained as good-looking (and aware of it) as before, the dark circles under his eyes had widened, and he looked more exhausted. He was looking a lot skinnier, and his brown hair was messier than the neat style he'd sported so confidently before. However, it wasn't unattractive. If anything his flaws endeared him more to Jou. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Kaiba looked up.

"See something you like, Pup?"

Jou rolled his eyes, and turned to look out of the window, although he could still feel Kaiba's calculating gaze on him for a good few seconds before he finally turned back to his computer. Even so, a slight blush adorned his cheeks. He frowned. Why was he reacting like this? Kaiba had never made him nervous before.

The limo pulled up in front of the impressive Kaiba Mansion, Jou remembered walking past it several times, years before, and glaring. Jou climbed out of the limo, to be beckoned in by a butler who even bowed as they entered the mansion. The entrance hall was the size of a small building, with doors to connecting rooms placed along the walls right down to the opposite end. Jared appeared from a door on the left, looking very relieved when he saw Jou.

"I've set up your rooms on the first floor, if you'd care to show them, Larson." Kaiba remarked, removing his coat and handing it to a maid, whilst gesturing at the butler who'd let them in.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. Sirs, if you could follow me." Larson inclined his head towards the large staircase at the end of the hall.

Jou walked up the stairs behind him, closely followed by Jared, who was clearly a little intimidated by the vast mansion.

"Are you alright, J?" Jou asked, concernedly.

"Oh gosh yes, I'm sorry if I seem a little jittery. But isn't it just...wonderful?"

"Excessive is the word I'd use." Jou made sure not to talk too loudly, in case Larson overheard.

They walked down a red corridor, with doors on all sides and lamps patterning both walls. They continued past several pairs of doors until they reached the end, where a large pair of silver double doors loomed over them.

"These doors lead to Master Kaiba's suite. I would ask that you do not disturb the Master without permission, he is very busy."

Jou made an effort not to smirk, and instead nodded respectfully.

"This, however, is your suite and your secretary's" Larson gestured to the room directly on the left of the double doors, and the one next to it.

"We're...right next to him?"

"Yes, the other rooms are unfortunately in maintenance. Oh, except for your studio, that's on the ground floor. I believe the master wanted to show you that himself."

"Wait, Master? So he hasn't found himself a wife yet?" Jou asked, jokily.

"No, sir. Mr. Kaiba shows no interest in the subject."

"Oh, and what about Mokuba?" Jou remembered how close the two brothers had been. How old was Mokie now – seventeen, eighteen?

"Master Mokuba left for university several months ago, sir. To tell you the truth, Master Seto hasn't been the same since."

"Oh, really? How?"

"It's really not my business to tell, sir. I must attend to the kitchens, please make yourselves at home and let me know if you need anything."

And with that, Larson left, his leather shoes clacking on the spotless floor.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes at Jared, and walked into the room directly next to Kaiba's suite. Or, more adequately named: 'rooms'. When the Butler had said a suite, he'd meant a suite.

A huge king-sized bed sat temptingly in the corner, whilst a television and fireplace adorned the opposite walls. Another door led to a study, with a desk, and Jou noticed, several fashion-related books lying on the bookcases. Another room held a bath, a shower, a toilet, in flawless polished silver. Jou let out a long whistle as he looked over his accommodation.

"Isn't it wonderful? Mine's slightly smaller, but the bed is just as big!" cried Jared, sounding very much in awe of his surroundings. Jou chuckled, and ruffled the younger man's hair, and explored his room a little further. There were pictures of the Kaiba brothers sitting innocently on the desk in the study. Perhaps this had been Mokuba's room.

Thinking about what Larson had just said, Jou walked to sit down on the bed, running a hand through his hair. So perhaps that was why Kaiba was looking less secure. He felt a pang of sympathy for the man. Despite his irritating manner and self-righteous attitude, he had been incredibly generous to them. And with the loss of his brother, he probably didn't need a hard time.

"Hey – you should see your studio, Jou. It's even more impressive than this!" cried Jared enthusiastically from the doorway.

"Is that even possible?"

Jou suppressed his anxieties, smiled, and followed Jared down the corridor.

---

Jared hadn't been lying.

The room was huge, covering almost the same area as a small house. Inside were lines upon lines of manikins, and even more textile books. What was most impressive was the wall of material hanging up on the opposite wall. Jou could scarcely speak, with all this choice he was in textile heaven. Tables of expensive-looking jewels lay in the middle of the room, and several desks with sewing machines leaned against the opposite wall. In the middle of the room there were several huge tables, on which lay everything Jou could possibly need to make any piece of clothing he desired.

"Never seen anything like it, have you Mutt?" drawled a voice behind him.

Even Kaiba couldn't ruin his mood right now.

"It's fantastic, Kaiba."

"Oh?" The CEO sounded genuinely taken aback, even pleased. Jou felt a little better in himself, although he wasn't sure why.

"When do I get started?" he ventured, enthusiastically.

"Well, it's past your bedtime, so not until the morning."

"And there I thought we might be civil." Jou scoffed, throwing Kaiba a reproachful look. The CEO merely smiled. Something in his expression made Jou's heart rate rise a little. He frowned, and turned away from Kaiba, to gaze instead at the huge selection of materials.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I imagine you'll be jetlagged, and you'll definitely be needing your beauty sleep, Mutt."

Even now, the brunette still persisted on being unbearable. Although it was probably to be expected, Jou knew he'd be putting up with the man's attitude for weeks, maybe even months. The thought of it seemed somewhat less repulsive than it had before. And he wasn't sure why.

"Oh, give it a rest, Kaiba." Jou said.

"Now, now, Pup. Sweet dreams." And with that, Kaiba strode majestically out of the room.

"Sir, how do you know him? If you don't mind my asking?" Jared ventured, somewhat timidly.

"Oh, we were at school together." Jou replied, walking over to one of the windows to try and glimpse what he could of Kaiba's gardens.

"Were you...well. You know?" Jared hesitated.

"Sorry?" Jou turned to look at his secretary. Jared was blushing wildly.

"Well, um. I mean, like, together?"

"What?!" Jou cried "What made you think that?!"

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Katsuya, I never meant to insinuate anything!" Jared looked positively horrified. "No, I was just wondering about the nicknames..."

Jou burst out laughing, catching the other man off guard.

"Are you kidding? Kaiba and me? We were at each other's necks for years!" Jou laughed. "He calls me Pup because he thinks it irritates me. Which it still kinda does, regrettably."

"Oh! Bit eccentric for a grown man." Remarked Jared, running a hand through his hair embarrassedly. "So you don't swing that way, Sir?"

Jou stopped laughing. "Uh, well, I don't..." Thinking about it, he hadn't really enjoyed any of his relationships with women, all one of them. Mai had put him off them. But then again, he'd never really consciously had feelings for a man either. Well, perhaps he'd found some men attractive, sure. Like Ka...Wait, what?

"Are you alright, Sir?"

Jou realised he'd been frowning, and schooled his expression.

"Oh, yes, no I'm fine. I'm knackered actually. I think I may head upstairs - I'll catch you in the morning, Jared."

He was hoping Jared would take his lead and not revert back to the previous topic of conversation.

"Oh no! I'm coming with you sir. There's no way I'm being left alone in this house – I'll get lost!"

Jou smirked, beckoned, and took one last look at his studio, before turning and heading once again up the staircase, Jared following obediently behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Jou jolted awake to the sound of a loud tolling. Taking a second or so to establish where the fuck he was, his heart rate began to slow and he attempted to find the source of the incessant ringing. His eyes darted all over the room, until they settled on the clock.

6AM. Fuck everything.

Groaning, he glanced at the door, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw who was standing in the corridor outside.

"Don't tell me you were expecting a lie in, pup." Seto snorted when he saw Jou pull the covers around himself in an attempt to hide his half-naked body.

"No, I was expecting to be able to sleep." Replied Jou, glaring, slightly pink.

"Now, now. Breakfast is in five."

And with that, the billionaire strode off down the corridor, probably with a smirk plastered across his smug face.

Jou buried his face in the duvet. Maybe agreeing to this wouldn't be as smooth a process as he thought it would be. 6AM was just excessive. Jou threw off the blanket and lay back, staring at the gold-plated ceiling. Why did Kaiba still manage to aggravate him, even after so many years out of contact? He didn't feel as if anything was different at all.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jou glanced up to see Jared's red face turned slightly away.

"S'alright, J. I'm just trying to work out why the fuck it's so early." Jou yawned, stretching.

"Well, um, I think it's normal here, sir. I suppose we can't protest, especially with Mr. Kaiba's gracious hospitality."

Jou snorted. "Gracious is a bit exaggerative."

"W-would you like me to get you some breakfast, s-sir? A coffee?"

"Jared, you know you can call me Jou, right?" Jou studied his secretary's face. Why was he so nervous?

"O-oh, okay, Jou. I didn't mean-"

"Stop apologising, idiot!" Jou laughed "Give me a sec to get dressed then we'll head down together. It'd be cruel to make you brave it yourself."

Jared smiled meekly, and left the room, still with a ridiculous blush cast over his features. Jou frowned after him. Jared had always been timid, but not like this, not excessively. Perhaps he just wasn't used to being so well-treated. In hindsight, he had always been quite formal with Jared...it was probably a bit daunting to start using first names. Jou frowned, apart from his name, he barely knew anything about the younger man. Only that he was a lucky intern who'd had a good application. Throwing off the duvet, Jou decided he'd try and encourage a more informal relationship with Jared. The poor kid needed a friend, he'd never seen him out of the office, or without a stack of work in his hands.

Pulling on some jeans and a baggy old t-shirt, Jou made his way to the door, where Jared was waiting nervously. His hands were shaking.

"Jared, seriously, are you alright?" Jou put a hand on his shoulder, worried.

"Y-yes. I guess I just don't really...feel comfortable here. It's the first time I've travelled somewhere and not had anyone...well, no, never mind."

"Go on."

"Well, usually I would've had a friend, or a parent or something. You know." Jared stammered, looking at his feet.

"Jared, honestly, I'm still here."

"Sir, you don't have to-"

"No, look. I want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible. So just know that if you have any other problems just come and find me – you can come and help me work all day if you'd like. We're friends, right?"

"Sir, I-I..."

Jared looked at his feet. Jou shrugged an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Call me Jou. Now what do you say to getting some breakfast?"

Jared looked up, and unexpectedly pulled Jou into a quick hug, before stepping back awkwardly. His pale face had now turned a violent red.

"Thanks, Jou."

Jou recovered from his surprise, and smiled in response.

"Come on, I'm starving!" he grinned, and beckoned down the hall.

-----------

The breakfast table was, predictably, covered in every food Jou could possibly have wanted, even some he'd never considered trying for breakfast. Trying desperately to restrain himself, he sat down, waiting for Kaiba's permission to start. Jared tucked himself in beside Jou, a similarly distorted expression on his face.

"Hungry?" Kaiba's smirk had returned.

Jou was about to reply politely, but a large rumble from his stomach upset the formality of any answer he could have possibly given.

"So that's a yes, then, I take it. In that case, do dig in."

Jou grunted, willing his cheeks not to redden as Kaiba sniggered at him over the top of his newspaper, and began to load things onto his plate, closely followed by Jared. An awkward silence followed, only broken by the sounds of Jou's and Jared's chewing and swallowing, and an occasional cough from Larson who'd taken up position in the corner. Jou admired his restraint, considering the wonderfully tempting view in front of him.

"Larson, why don't you join us?"

Jou had never liked making anyone his 'servant', regardless of how much money he had, so when Larson looked positively horrified at the suggestion he frowned.

"Oh, no, I've – I mean, it's not my place to – "Larson fumbled for words, looking at Kaiba for help.

Kaiba merely shrugged.

"If Katsuya feels he needs to dictate how my household should be run, then let him. Larson, do have a bite."

Jou frowned at Kaiba.

"Well, I just don't think anyone should be made 'below' anyone, servants are hundreds of years out of date, unless you consider yourself some sort of monarch. And making the poor man stand there watching us eat is surely a bit cruel."

Kaiba looked genuinely taken aback by this comment. Jou smirked inwardly as he visibly searched for words to respond.

"Well, no, I...that is to say...I don't..." he cleared his voice uncertainly "Larson is a respected member of this household. It's just that, well, it was always custom of my father to have the servan..._Staff_ separate from the family proceedings." He paused abruptly after this comment, and Jou was slightly alarmed when his expression turned incredibly melancholy.

"I'm, well, I-I have work to do. Hurry up and get started on the commission, Katsuya." He got up quickly, and swept out of the room, leaving his food half-eaten. Jou noticed him muttering something to Larson under his breath, and then he left the room in a hurry.

Larson looked genuinely shocked, but then, smiled.

"Katsuya, Mr. Kaiba has just given the staff permission to eat with you, would that be uncomfortable for you at all?"

"Oh, God no, not at all!"

Jounouchi grinned. He'd had a personal triumph. Less than a day in and he'd already managed to upset the balance of Kaiba's normal life. Served the smarmy bastard right.

"Mister...Jou, um, do you think that might have been a bad idea if you were planning to win favour with Kaiba?" Jared asked tentatively.

"A bit of disagreement is good for him. Nobody should be given the pleasure of having his every whim dealt to. His ego needs a bit of a trimming if you ask me. I bet he's just sulking." Just before Jou was about to have another bite of his croissant, Larson tapped him politely on the shoulder.

"Katsuya, if I may have a word?" He beckoned in a way which insinuated Jared wasn't to be included, so Jou sent his assistant a reassuring smile before nodding and rising from his chair.

Larson led him to the farthest corner of the room, and then sighed.

"It was kind of you to do that sir, I'm sure the house staff will regard you a hero."

He didn't look at all happy about it, though, which confused Jou.

"The reason Master Kaiba may have left so abruptly is the fact that you, well, he brought up the topic of his father, and I'm afraid that is a particularly sensitive topic. Having served this family for several years, I know all about Kaiba's relationship with his father, and how severely he insists that he should not be compared with him in any way, shape, or form."

That explained the sudden change of mood. Jou found his curiosity sparked, but it would have been impolite to impose further, so he nodded.

"I won't bring it up again, I apologise, Larson."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, he made his own connection. And in the end he'll probably thank you for highlighting the link, since informalising his staff will probably make him feel a lot further away from that horrible man." And with that, Larson nodded respectfully and made his way a little too eagerly towards the breakfast table.

The kitchen staff had begun to gather, and he got a few pats on the back, and winks from some of the maids, well, women, and when he turned back to Jared the poor young man looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"J, what do you say we go make a start, then? You can help me with my research – I intend to make a short visit to an old friend who might be able to hook me up with some inspiration for the commission."

"M-may I come too sir? I mean, Jou?"

"Ha, it's fine, honestly. I suppose we'll have to ask permission to leave."

Turning around, and watching the rabble of people around the table, he decided it would be better to leave them to it, and beckoned Jared towards the main hall. Or at least where he thought it was.

-----------

Striding down the streets of Domino and slowly remembering more and more about his home town was exhilarating. Perhaps dealing with Kaiba was worth it.

"Jou! Jou! Slow down, please?" Jared panted from a little way behind him. He stopped and grinned.

"Jared, I'm flattered I take your breath away." Jou smirked, and got only an embarrassed cough and a red face from his companion. "Anyway, sorry, it's just I haven't been here in years, it's all coming back to me."

"Sorry for being slow, Jou, office work doesn't get you out and about much. I'm not used to the exercise."

"That's alright, I'm getting a bit hot and bothered myself actually." This earned another inexplicable blush from the younger man. Jou paused, looking around. And then broke out into a smile.

"Jared, I think we're here."

"If you'll forgive my asking, Jou, where is, well, 'here'?"

Jou gestured towards a colourful shop, in which several stuffed toys littered the window, as well as little shiny packs of cards.

"If I'm not mistaken, Jared, you're about to meet my old best friend, and the duel monsters world champion."

"You know Yugi?!"

Jou spun around. Jared knew who he was?

"How did you-" Duel monsters wasn't as big in America as in Japan. How could he have known?

"Oh, well, I play sometimes for fun, and, I- well, I suppose it's silly."

"Silly? I played for ten years. Got into the leagues as well."

Jared's eyes brightened. "You did?"

"Yeah, back in the day. I was very different back then."

"Wait, you're not, you can't be...you're THAT Katsuya? But he was so, so..."

Jared broke off uncertainly. The infamous blush had returned.

"Rough around the edges?" Jared's smile confirmed it.

"Well, you know, I've changed. I've matured, basically."

"You still look just as ho-,urm, spirited, though." Jared looked away, coughing nervously.

"Do I? Well, thank god."

Taking a deep breath, Jou paused at the door of the shop. Would the others recognise him? Would they like the new him? Would Yugi?

He composed himself, and pushed open the door to the shop. It was still as small and cosy as it had always been. The amount of cards lining the walls and the counters seemed to have multiplied, Sugoroku had apparently been doing well for himself. No one was at the counter, but a bell sat invitingly in the middle of the desk, next to a box of novelty pens.

Jou tapped the bell, and waited. There was a rustling in the back room, and a voice. A familiar voice. "Just wait there, I'll be right out!" Jou's heart skipped in his chest.

The familiar grey hair, the welcoming smile, the yellow cap, nothing about the shopkeeper had changed. His eyebrows raised when he saw Jou.

"Not often we get anyone over 20 in here. How can I help?"

Jou's heart plummeted. He hadn't recognised him. But wait, suddenly Sugoroku's eyes had widened to the size of tennis balls, his eyebrows diving into his hairline.

"Katsuya? Is tha - is that really you?"

Jou almost sprinted around the counter and embraced the old man in a hug. Jared watched, bemused, as tears began to form in both men's eyes.

"Gosh, Katsuya, I do apologise, you look so different." Solomon said, standing back to take a better look.

"Honestly, Sugoroku, you're not the first." Katsuya smiled. He realised how much he'd missed. How much he wanted – no – needed to catch up, to find everyone, to see the gang.

"By God, I must ring Yugi, and Yami, they'll be absolutely thrilled!"

"Where are they?" Jou asked, impatiently, excitedly.

"Well, they live in Yugi's condo now, you know, King of Games and all that, difficult not to make a few million yen, and obviously a condo is better than my little old house, much better for a young couple."

"Couple?!" Now it was Jou's turn to look surprised.

"Yes, don't you know? It's been all over the news in Japan. Yugi and Yami are the new IT couple. I get hundreds of girls in here asking for his number, pictures of them together, it's a little scary."

Jou took a moment to mull this over. Yugi and Yami had been close, sure, but lovers? Oddly, it didn't bother him. It was just...new. In fact, it was wonderful. He was happy for them.

"Well, I've had to focus on mainly American news, and big awards shows, you know. So I can see what everyone's wearing." Jou blushed, ashamed. He really should have made more of an effort.

"Oh we know everything you've been doing, Katsuya, that dress for that American actress the other week? Truly amazing, I don't know how you do it. I've only ever been able to darn socks, and terribly at that." The old man smiled.

Suddenly, Katsuya felt tears welling up, and although he attempted to brush them away, one of them escaped down his cheek. And before he knew it, he was in Sugoroku's arms, sobbing, apologising, trying to make up for the years that he'd lost.

"Sugoroku, I'm so sorry, I should've called, y'know, done something, it's been 5 YEARS."

The old man held no sadness in his gaze, but rather smiled at Jou, putting an arm around the taller man's shoulders.

"Katsuya, we don't blame you, nobody blames you. With all the work you've been doing, how could you possibly make time for us? We wanted you to visit, of course, but in no way would we want to hinder your career, you've been doing so well for yourself! And, besides," he paused "You're not the only one who's grown up. The other kids have all gone their separate ways, Anzu's gone abroad, Honda's on the opposite side of the country, Bakura and Ryou have gone on a sightseeing tour of Europe, Malik and Marik are in the japanese secret service. None of them have managed to keep consistent contact, because they're all so busy! So why would we blame you?"

Jou let this sink in. So things had changed here too? He mentally slapped himself, of course they had. He felt saddened that he wouldn't be able to see the entire gang, but Yugi and Yami had definitely been the ones he'd been looking forward to.

"I know, I just feel like I should've made some more effort."

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Katsuya, I'm just happy that you're doing so well, and of course that you're here! Do you think you'll buy that, young man?" He addressed Jared, who jumped in alarm. The young man had been perusing the duelling cards, obviously in order to avoid interrupting the sentimental moment. A blush had spread itself over his features. His eyes had been drawn to a certain card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, that had been mounted temptingly on a small pedestal among the other cards.

Jou's eyes widened. "Is that – "

"Yes, Yugi saved it from your pack especially. It's very expensive, but I imagine if the original owner wanted it back..."

"Oh, no, I don't think I could play again, not at my age." He glanced at the young man beside him, who was staring ashamedly at his feet. Jared was, what, eighteen? Prime age, really.

"I'll buy it. Consider the money a donation to the shop. I've got too much of it anyway"

"Kats – "

"No, honestly, it's my gift to you, 'Roku."

The old man smiled, and took out the key to the case.

Jared watched as the card was placed into Jou's hand, his eyes not leaving the card for one second.

"Tell you what, I don't want it anymore. Jared?"

"Jou?" The boy looked up, confused, and then shook his head.

"I couldn't –"

"Jared, it's a gift. You're a great secretary, and I imagine an even greater friend if I actually paid some attention to you once in a while. Besides, i'm too old for the game now, and it wouldn't be fair to lock it up and mount it somewhere. I want to see it in action."

Jared's eyes looked ready to pop out of his skull as Jou placed the card into his hands. Sugoroku laughed, patting Jou on the back.

"I don't think you've changed, Jou. You're still one of the kindest young men I've ever met."

------------

AN: Good god I haven't updated in a while. Kudos if you're still watching this story :)


	4. Chapter 4: Happenings

After obtaining directions to the condo, and saying an emotional goodbye to Sugoroku, Jounouchi sped off down the street, Jared almost having to jog in order to catch up with him. As they gradually made their way further into the city, all too familiar sights, sounds and smells bombarded Jou with every corner he turned; he couldn't keep the grin from creeping onto his face. Almost leaping round another corner, he stopped, checking the hastily-drawn map.

"It should be on this road, somewhere." Jou said, squinting at the pen lines in order to make more sense of them.

"Sir," Jared panted.

"One seco-"

"JOU." Jou's head snapped up, and he saw exactly why Jared was trying to get his attention. A staggeringly tall array of glass windows and glinting steel stood abruptly in the centre of his vision. A huge, glittering fountain lay impressively in front of the entrance, with cherry blossoms lining the outside, petals floating lazily towards the water's surface. The architecture was modern, intricate and beautiful, the silver tower curving upwards into a magnificent point hundreds of meters above them.

"Woah." Jou had seen impressive buildings in America, but only Japan could produce something like the masterpiece that stood before him. "Do you think that might be it?"

"It's the right address, Jou."

Jou took another moment to register the sight before him, and then began to slowly make his way towards the entrance. Yugi and Yami had clearly made a name for themselves, if they could afford to live here.

The two men made their way uncertainly through the foyer, both feeling intimidated by the luxurious furnishings and apprehensive glances from a couple of the waiting staff. Jou made his way towards the reception desk, feeling somewhat underdressed. He and Jared were both wearing jeans and jackets, obviously not having prepared.

"Hi there, what number does Yugi Mutou live at?"

The woman smirked, taking in his appearance.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well, no, I just wanted to visit, I'm an old fr-"

"Friend, really? Get out; we've heard that one before. Mr Mutou does not want to be disturbed."

"Look, could you call him? He'll know who I am."

"Sir, if you do not have an appointment, we cannot let you in."

"But I –"

Suddenly, Jared pushed past Jou.

"Excuse me madam, do you know who this man is?"

The woman frowned, taken aback. Then looked Jou over.

"I'm afraid I don't."

Jared turned around, and to Jou's surprise, took off his sunglasses.

"Hey, Jar-!"

"Now, do you recognise him!?"

The woman paused. And then her hand shot to her mouth.

"Jounouchi Katsuya! Oh my gosh. I do apologise, I'm so sorry, I didn't recognise you, I thought you might be paparazzi or a fan or so-"

"Don't worry, don't worry! You were just doing your job!" Jou attempted to calm her down, as her voice began to rise to uncomfortable pitches.

"I-I'll get Mr. Mutou on the phone then, shall I?"

"Thank you, that'd be really helpful." Jou smiled reassuringly. As she dialled the number, he shot Jared a relieved look and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Don't know what I'd do without you sometimes. I owe you one."

As Jou moved away, Jared's face broke out into a violent blush, only just managing a meek smile back. Jou frowned, slightly confused, but had little time to consider it further as the woman had made contact with the condo.

"Mr. Mutou, there's someone here to see you, says he's a friend. No, no, it's no one troublesome, we've checked. Shall I send him up? Yes? Alright. One second, Mr Mutou."

Jou smirked, he'd never thought of Yugi as a 'Mr. Mutou' before.

"It's suite 300, top floor. I hope I haven't caused you any inconvenience, Katsuya." The woman still looked horrified.

"Honestly, it's absolutely fine. I have the same procedures back home." Jou smiled again, beckoned to Jared, and made his way towards the lift.

* * *

The ride upstairs was a long and nervous one. Jou's heart rate began to rise with the floor numbers, tapping his fingers agitatedly against the railing.

"Si- I mean, Jou?"

"Yeah, J?"

The boy looked as if he was about to say something. His mouth opened and closed, and then the infamous blush returned again.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing. Don't worry."

Jou would have begun to question him, but suddenly the lift doors glided open, and a smart, long corridor interrupted his thought process. Taking a few steps down, the two men came to a pair of steel doors. Intricate hieroglyphics patterned the outside frames, and Jou smiled. Yami had always been a bit of an interior designer at heart. A small button sat imposingly on the wall, and Jou, taking a deep breath, pressed it.

There was a buzzing noise, then a pause. Jou's heart continued to rocket in his chest.

Suddenly a microphone crackled into life, and a familiar voice echoed through the speaker.

"Who eeeeeees eeeet?"

"Yugi, can you TRY to take this seriously, it could be anyone!"

"I know, I still can't get over how awesome this thing is though."

Jou grinned, they DEFINITELY hadn't changed.

There was some scuffling through the mic, and then Yami's voice returned.

"Please state your name and your business."

"Old friend, and catching up." Jou said, making his voice sound as serious as possible.

"Look, we're not going t-"

"YAMI CAN WE USE THE CAMERA?!"

"It's not necess-"

"I'M DOING IT ANYWAY!"

Jou swerved around, as a CCTV camera lens began to focus and refocus.

"Wait, take off your sunglasses."

Jou grinned, and did so.

"JOU?! OH MY G-"

The mic cut off abruptly, and Jou couldn't help but laugh. Rushing footsteps approached the doors, and they swung violently open.

"Jounouchi?!" A blur of gold, crimson and black bounded into Jounouchi, almost knocking him out and making Jared jump back abruptly. The force pushed Jounouchi into the opposite wall, and he had to take a moment to compose himself, before wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"Yugi!" He looked down, and found a pair of familiar amethyst eyes staring up into his own. "God, you look exactly the same."

"Is that really you?" the younger man still seemed in a state of shock.

"Yeah." Jou grinned, pulling the other into a tight hug.

"It's been a while, Jou." Jou looked up, and saw Yugi's counterpart smiling at him from the open doorway. After Yugi had released him, it was Yami's turn to pull Jou into a hug. "We've been watching all your work, you're ridiculously talented." The pharaoh grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

"JOU, can you make me something? Like a t-shirt or something? Please?!" Yugi tugged at his arm, and he laughed, ruffling the younger man's hair. "Sure, Yug', when the million other commissioners decide to lay off."

Remembering Jared, he detached himself from Yugi and pulled the boy over.

"Jared, I want you to meet Yugi and Yami, two very good friends of mine."

"D-don't worry. I know who they are. I am honoured to meet you." The boy seemed completely out of his element, hands staying awkwardly at his sides and his face glowing a predictable red. Yugi suddenly pulled the boy into a hug, and Jared looked as if he was about to explode with surprise.

"Any friend of Jou's is a friend of ours!"  
"W-well, I'm just his secretar-"

"No, J, you're a friend, there are no formalities here." Jou reassured him, winking.

"You going to come in then, guys?" Yugi raced into the condo, pulling Yami with him. "Jou, it's so big, we got it two years ago and now it's got all this awesome stuff in it. I never knew how great having money was!"

Jou whistled as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him and taking in his surroundings. The room was absolutely huge, a mixture of dark reds, golds and blacks, Egyptian artefacts littering the walls and floors, a large sofa sitting in the left corner, and a colossal television hanging on the opposite wall. Glass windows stretched to the ceiling, heralding an exquisite view of domino. On the other side, a kitchen area glistened temptingly, with an antique dining table sitting almost innocently in the middle of the floor, a chandelier hanging impressively above it.

"Christ, guys, this is impressive."

"It was all Yami's idea, it's taken two years but it's so worth it!" To Jou's surprise, the smaller man leaned up, planting a kiss on the pharaoh's cheek. Oh yeah, he'd forgotten about that part. Yami's arm snaked its way around Yugi's small waist, pulling him closer for a more intimate kiss.

Jou decided to give the couple their moment, and took another look around the condo. Suddenly, a door opened on the wall opposite him, and a young man emerged. He was roughly Jou's height, with shaggy, long black hair, and tanned skin, with a skinny build. He looked up, and his eyes widened, and Jou realised just who he was looking at.

"Mokuba! Guess who's just turned up!"

The boy grinned, running over to Jou and embracing him. Jou was genuinely shocked.

"Mokie? Really? Jesus, look at you!"

"Yeah, had a bit of a growth spurt past sixteen. What's up with your accent?"

"Basically the result of working with pretentious fashion executives for a living." The boy grinned, and then turned to Jared, who was standing awkwardly near the door.

"Who's this, Jou?"

"This is Jared, a friend of mine. Jared, this is Mokuba."

Mokuba extended a hand, and Jared took it, blushing a little.

"Nice to meet you, Jared." Mokuba smiled at the younger man. "You can't be as old as these pensioners, how old are you? It'd be nice to have someone my age around for a change."

"I-I'm 18." Jared looked up, seeming to gain some confidence.

"Really? Same! " Mokuba grinned. "So you'll know how to play Mario Kart, right?"

Jared watched him uncertainly. "Y-yeah, I've played a few times."

"Thank GOD." Mokuba took the younger man's hand and pulled him towards the television. "I swear these guys have never played a video game in their LIVES. I've been so bored, you HAVE to race me."

Jou smiled, Jared could probably use a friend his age. Suddenly, his expression changed. If Mokuba was in Domino, why wasn't he visiting his older brother? Did Kaiba know he was here? Did he want Kaiba to know? Considering they had been inseparable five years ago, something big must have happened for Mokuba to be avoiding his older brother. He remembered Larson's words. Kaiba hadn't been the same ever since. Ever since what?

"Jou, do you want a drink or something?" Yami beckoned him over to the kitchen. "Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee, please, I've got a lot of work ahead of me today." Jou sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Oooh, have you been commissioned by someone in Japan? Who is it?" Yugi jumped up on the surface beside him.

"You know him, actually."

Yugi took a minute to ponder, and then his eyes widened.

"You can't mean – " Yugi glanced tentatively in the direction of the sofa, and then beckoned Jou closer. Confused, Jou leant forward.

"You're working for Kaiba?"

"Yeah, although not by choice. I was just told he was offering a lot, and lived in Japan, and so I saw it as an excuse to come and see you guys. I didn't think for a moment who it would be. So now, I'm kinda stuck with him."

Yugi ran a hand through his hair.

"You might not want to mention your commissioner around Mokuba."

"Why?"

Yami shook his head and handed Jou his coffee, beckoning towards the door with his other hand.

"We'll explain in the sitting room."

Glancing over his shoulder apprehensively, Jou followed the two men through the doorway.

"What's going on, guys?" Jou said, as Yugi sat himself on the sofa opposite, and Yami shut the door quietly.

"Basically, about a year ago, Mokuba had to leave for University, because, well, he's eighteen, right?"

"Yeah, so Kaiba was upset he had to leave. I get that." Jou said, sipping his coffee.

"More than upset," Yami interjected "He tried to ban him from leaving."

"What?" Jou asked, leaning forward. "What did he do?"

"Tried to lock him in his bedroom, told him he'd have to learn from home, told the servants not to let him out." Yami said, taking a seat next to Yugi.

"What? Christ, I knew Kaiba was protective, but not THAT bad. What happened?"

"Well, after almost a month of fighting, and rowing, Mokuba escaped out of his window, and travelled to the University alone. He managed to get some of the staff to send his things behind Kaiba's back."

"God." Jou breathed. No wonder hearing about him would make Mokuba uncomfortable.

"Basically, Seto tried to call him for months afterwards, being apologetic, apparently he was even crying at some points, but Mokuba wouldn't change his mind. And since then, they've had no contact with each other."

Jou sat back in his chair, mulling this information over. Considering how close the two brothers had been before he'd left, this had to have been huge.

"So, what's he doing here?"

The couple glanced uncertainly at each other.

"Well, he had nowhere to stay for the summer break, and so he contacted us," Yugi began. "Of course, we're happy to have him and all, it's just that it's a bit uncomfortable for us since, well, y'know." A blush spread across the small man's face. Yami squeezed his hand and continued for him.

"We think it'd just be healthier for the two brothers to make up, since they used to be so close. But whenever we mention anything vaguely related to Kaiba, Mokuba will either throw a tantrum, or just ignore us. We're not sure what to do."

Jou ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I dunno, guys. It's a tough situation, no doubt about that."

"How is Seto?" Yugi asked, suddenly.

Jou paused uncertainly. "I, well, when he hasn't been mocking me, he hasn't really been looking all that great. Doesn't seem to be getting much sleep, he's not looking as good as he used to. I haven't seen too much of him yet, I was hoping to keep it that way."

Yugi and Yami glanced at each other.

"Tell you what, Jou, could you, well, at some point, have a talk with Mokuba about it? Tell him how Kaiba is? I think he really does care about Seto, he's just refusing to admit it. After all, even though imprisonment is a bit harsh, Seto was only really doing it out of love." Yugi pressed, leaning forward.

"Yeah. Well, i don't know, I wouldn't know when to bring it u-"

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"When the fuck were you going to tell me you were working for HIM?!" Mokuba's face contorted into a glare, shaggy hair falling over his face. Jared appeared behind him, looking incredibly frightened and gave Jou an apologetic look.

"I – well, Mokuba, I didn't know-"  
"Has he sent you here to spy on me, to convince me to go back, is that what this is?!" The boy growled, stalking into the room.

"NO. Mokuba, honestly, I've only just found out about what happened from these guys. Kaiba hasn't said a word to me." Jou was taken aback with the pure ferocity in Mokuba's expression.

"Well, well, you tell him that I d-don't want to hear from him ever again, and- and tell him I don't want to live with another fucking Gozaburo. Make sure he knows that." The boy stood there for a moment, and then stomped out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

There was a long silence, until Jared stumbled over to the sofa.

"J-Jou, i'm so sorry, he asked where we were staying and I h-had no idea." Jared looked close to tears. Jou put an arm round him, reassuringly. "Don't worry, J, it wasn't your fault at all. Guys, I don't know whether I can talk to him now, not after that."

The couple sighed simultaneously. "Look, we'll wait until he's calmed down and then we'll let him know what you said about his brother, see if it does anything." Said Yami, tiredly. "I think you just ought to keep an eye on Seto, plus if you could find anything about what he said to Mokuba, it might be easier to negotiate something. Plus, he probably needs some company."

"I'll try, guys, but knowing Kaiba I doubt he'll want any sort of company when it involves me. And I doubt he'd let me know anything that intimate." Seeing the exasperated looks on the couple's faces, he continued. "I'll try guys, I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm attempting to update regularly but I might fail. Just gonna warn you now. A lot happening in that chapter, hope you can keep up!


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

After emerging from the sitting room, the men found that Mokuba had shut himself away in the guest room, and dared not ask him to come out. Jou was about to invite Yami and Yugi out for lunch, when his mobile began to vibrate loudly. He frowned; the only people who had his number were Jared, his marketing advisor, and his sister. Jared, being in the room next to him, his advisor abroad on holiday, and Serenity was at university, it couldn't be any of them. Flipping open the small screen, he found that the number was marked as 'Unknown'.

"One sec, guys."

The others nodded, and he moved away towards the sofas, clicking the green button hesitantly.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Katsuya."

His breath caught in his throat. How had that bastard found out his number?

"Kaiba?"

"Yes, Kaiba. Your _employer_." The other man replied, sounding distinctly angry.

"Whatever, Kaiba, what do you want? I'm busy at the moment."

He didn't need Kaiba's mockery right now, he had five whole years to catch up on.

"Busy?" came the reply, darkly "Whatever can you be busy with, that doesn't involve your _commission_?"

Jou's frown deepened.

"I think you need to understand, Kaiba, that it's my time you're paying for, and I can choose when I want to take some off."

"I don't think you understand the terms of this commission, pup." replied the monotone voice through the receiver. Jou bristled at the nickname. "That studio, and your accommodation, exists only if you make efficient use of them, that is, until the commission is finished."

Jou began to fume. "Kaiba, I didn't ASK to stay with you and I didn't ASK for that studio. I could have just as easily taken up residence in a hotel and bought materials for myself. I can STILL do that now."

"But then, I'll retract the commission. And you will have no choice to return to your beloved America, won't you? You're a busy man, apparently."

Jou growled inwardly. What was Kaiba playing at? Why would he retract the commission if Jou refused to stay with him? That made no sense whatsoever.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll be back after lunch."

"No, you'll be back now. I presumed you'd be with Mutou so I already sent Larsson with the car."

"WHAT?!" Jou strode to the window and peered down onto the street. Sure enough, the Kaiba corps limo was parked imposingly in the driveway.

"That is where you are, correct?"

Jou tried to stop himself from gritting his teeth too hard. If he lied, Kaiba would find out, retract the offer, and he'd have to return back to his American commissions, and away from Japan. If he said yes, he'd have to go back to the bastard and spend what would probably feel like eternity under his irritating smirk.

But, he sighed, staying would probably be better than going.

"Yes." He could feel Kaiba's smirk through the phone.

"Well then, don't keep Larsson waiting. I'll see you soon, puppy."

And with a conclusive click, Kaiba hung up.

Jou resisted the temptation to throw the phone at the wall, and turned to face the others, who had clearly been eavesdropping.

"Guys, I've got to go back. Kaiba's making me, apparently it's under the deal of the commission or something, but I've no idea where he's got this stupid rules from. Bastard."

"Jou, maybe you should be a little more sympathetic."

Jou frowned at Yugi, confused. Why wasn't he agreeing with him?

"What do you mean?"  
"He's probably pretty lonely right now. He might mock you, but perhaps it's a form of company for him."

Jou stared incredulously at the smaller man.

"You're telling me to stay with him?"

"Look, remember how the two brothers were before you left. Don't you think separating would have had serious effects on him?"

Jou sighed. Perhaps Yugi was right. It'd be easier to help the bastard if he didn't keep on making Jou want to strangle him.

"Yeah. I guess. Sorry Yug', you know how short my temper is. Especially around him."

Yugi smiled, moving forwards to pat Jou on the arm.

"See whether you can do anything. We'll do our best at this end. Maybe we can get the two of them to reconcile, then it won't be a problem for you anymore."

Jou nodded, reluctantly. Yugi had always had an inexplicable ability to calm him.

"Right, well we better get going, then. Great to see you guys. I'll try and steal some free time to visit you when I've gotten somewhere with the commission." Jou pulled the two quickly into a hug, and then beckoned to Jared.

To Jou's surprise, the door at the far end of the room swung open, and Mokuba half ran towards them.

"Wait! Jou, I just wanted to say sorry before you left. Y'know, it was pretty stupid of me to assume things. I hope you'll come visit again." The boy fiddled with his hair, nervously. He clearly felt uncomfortable about his earlier outburst.

Jou smiled, pulling the boy into a hug.

"It's alright, Mokuba. No hard feelings. He doesn't, and won't know you're here."

The boy smiled, and then, even more surprisingly, beckoned Jared to one side. Resisting the temptation to eavesdrop, Jou said his goodbyes to the couple, and moved outside. A few seconds later, Jared appeared, looking confused and flustered.

"You alright, Jared?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine."

"What did Mokie say to you? Anything about Kaiba?"

"N-no. He apologised for, well, earlier. And said I should come again." Jared pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket and showed Jou. A phone number had been scribbled hastily on it.

"Is that his?"  
"Yeah." Jared looked genuinely confused.

"I'm sure he's just bored stiff in there, probably wants someone around who's his own age. Besides, it'd be good for you. I promise he's not as sensitive as that usually, just on that particular subject."

Jared nodded, and Jou noticed a small smile creep onto the boy's face before slipping the paper back into his jacket.

* * *

Jou stepped back into the mansion, feeling very much like a child who had just been grounded.

Thankfully, Kaiba was nowhere to be seen, so Jou made his way hastily towards the studio before his so-called employer decided to greet him. Jared followed obediently, and Jou was glad of his company. Having to work and deal with Kaiba's unforgiving mockery alone just seemed unbearable.

"So, have you thought much about the design yet, Jou?" Jared asked, taking a seat at one of the tables as Jou began to pace in front of the wall of material, looking for a source of inspiration.

"Not really, I was more excited about seeing the old gang. But now that that's not an option, this seems to be the only thing I'm going to be able to have fun with."

Jared nodded, watching as Jou continued to pace.

"I'm just so irritated right now, it's so difficult to even THINK about being inspired." Jou said, slumping in a chair and pulling out a pencil and paper reluctantly. Jared gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder, and stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute, Jou, I just want to go and get something from my room. Good luck."

Jou nodded moodily, and turned his attention to the blank paper. So what did he have to make? A trench coat? Or did Kaiba want the whole outfit? Christ. Designing anything for him was going to be difficult if all he could think about was instigating his death.

"Welcome back, pup."

Speak of the devil.

Jou's fist clenched around the pencil, almost breaking it in half. He didn't dignify Kaiba with a response. He shouldn't have promised Yugi anything, there was no way he'd ever be able to sympathise with the bastard. Not when every word made him grit his teeth harder.

"I'm glad you turned up. Would hate to have had to send you back to the USA, as civilised as it is."

Jou didn't reply, but began to sketch, hoping Kaiba would get bored with his mockery and leave.

"Dog got your tongue?"

That was it. Jou took a deep breath and stared the brunette in the eyes. To his surprise, there was no smirk plastered across his features, and despite the usual mocking tone of voice, he didn't seem to be enjoying himself as much as Jou remembered he had in the past. He even seemed hurt.

"No, Kaiba, I'm just making a start."

"I don't see how that's possible."

Jou frowned. What did he mean?

Suddenly, Kaiba moved towards him, and took out a small black box from behind his back. He placed it on the table in front of Jou and then promptly left the room. Jou looked after him, confusedly, and then turned to the box in front of him. He opened it tentatively, it was lined with velvet, and whatever was inside was clearly quite precious.

Pushing the lid backwards, he was shocked to find the Blue Eyes White Dragon sitting innocently inside, looking as pristine as if it had just been printed. Jou couldn't believe his eyes. Kaiba had never trusted this card with anyone, and now he was just going to lend it to Jou for inspiration? If hell hadn't frozen over before, it certainly had now.

"Woah! Is that what I think it is?!" Jared appeared behind Jou's shoulder, making the blonde jump.

"Y-yeah. Kaiba just gave it to me, for inspiration I think." Jou replied, taking the card out and examining the image closely.

"Aren't there, like, only 3 of those in the entire world?" Jared breathed, his eyes not leaving the card for one moment.

"I think so, I'm not sure." Jou said, placing it slowly back into its container.

"Anyway, Jou, I got you the pictures of the last trench coat you made, just in case you want to use a similar pattern or anything else."

"Thanks, Jared, that's really helpful." Said Jou, not really paying attention.

Perhaps Kaiba had grown up a little. Whether that meant he'd ever be civil again, that was debatable.

Studying the image on the card, he began to pick out the details of the dragon, the sharp pointed scales, the metallic body, the tiny white eyes. Inspiration seemed to hit him like a hurricane, and he quickly began mapping out basic shapes on the paper, flicking his pencil quickly over the page. He tried to begin to draw a body on which to shape the coat, and then realised something, putting the pencil down. His face fell.

"What is it, Jou?"

"Jared, I'm going to kill myself for this, but I need to go and see Kaiba about something. It might take a while. Do you have something to do?"

The boy looked uncertain, but nodded anyway. Jou realised how boring all this waiting would be for him. Then he had a brainwave.

"Tell you what, why don't you call Mokuba? Go back round to Yugi and Yami's and play video games or something? I'm the one who's grounded, after all, not you. And waiting around for me, or watching me draw, is going to be very dull."

The boy looked confused, and made to protest, but Jou stopped him.

"Look, honestly, I can deal with Kaiba. And i'm sure Mokuba could use some company as well."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

Jared smiled, gave him a quick hug for good luck, and then moved away to dial the number.

Jou took a deep breath, grabbed the sketchpad and pencil and began to move towards the door. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten one of the most important steps of the commission process.

* * *

Approaching Kaiba's suite, he stopped outside and mentally prepared himself. This was a business transaction, this was a commission, this was a garment he was earning a lot of money for, and would probably gain lots of popularity in Japan for. That's what it was. It wasn't his arch-enemy sitting on the other side of the door. It was a commissioner.

He braced himself, and knocked twice. There was a pause, and then the brunette's voice drawled tiredly from within.

"Larson, it better be important."

Jou opened the door and stepped inside. It was like walking into a palace, with royal blue carpets, gold and silver furniture, a huge embroidered tapestry hanging on the opposite wall and doors leading into three other rooms. Looking around for Kaiba, he found him not at a desk as he had imagined, but lying on a sofa, with an ice pack over his forehead. His fingers were pressed to his temples, and his eyes were closed. He just seemed to emanate stress, and looked positively miserable.

"What is it, Larson?"

He removed his hands from his forehead and opened his eyes. Seeing Jou, he immediately sprung up to a sitting position, throwing the ice pack to the floor. He frowned.

"Katsuya?"

"Hey, Kaiba." Jou moved slightly further into the room.

"What is it, pup? Come to beg for treats?" Kaiba had managed to recover from his moment of weakness spectacularly quickly. Jou didn't find himself feeling angry, though. The insult seemed like more of a defence mechanism than anything else.

"Look, Kaiba, I forgot to ask you earlier. Basically," he paused, keeping his eyes to the floor. "In order for your design, well, to suit you, I need to do some sketches. Of you."

The brunette didn't reply, so Jou continued.

"I need to work out your body shape, and colouring, so the garment is not only the right shape, but, well, flatters you." Jou cringed inwardly. It was true, but it didn't make saying it any easier. He braced himself for the inevitable mockery, but it didn't come.

"That's fine. Where do you want me to stand?"

Jou's eyes shot open and he stared at the other. Where were the insults?

"I'm the one who has to walk around in it. Makes sense that it works to my best assets, if I have any worth highlighting."

Jou frowned, it certainly wasn't like Kaiba to be at all self-deprecating.

"Well, for example, you have broad shoulders and a small waist, which, as it's triangular, is supposed to be the most attractive shape for a guy. So I'll make sure the coat doesn't hide that."

Jou wanted to slap himself. Had he just COMPLIMENTED Kaiba? Kaiba looked almost as incredulous as Jou himself, but quickly schooled his expression back to a blank. He seemed to have brightened up slightly from his miserable state a few minutes ago, however. Jou quickly changed the subject.

"You can just sit. It doesn't matter, watch television or something. I'll be quick."

Kaiba watched him for a second, and then relaxed against the sofa. He didn't, however, turn on the television.

"Aren't you going to read or something?"

"I don't see any point, besides, as you will no doubt have noticed, I have a headache and don't want to agitate it anymore."

"Okay."

Jou took out the sketch pad, and pulled a seat from a nearby table, placing it near the sofa, but not too close. He noticed Kaiba had closed his eyes, and decided not to question it, and just get the humiliating process over with. He realised Kaiba was wearing a jacket over his shirt, and took a deep breath.

"Do you mind taking your jacket off? I need to get a better sense of your...shape. To model the coat around."

He felt himself blushing. This was so unbelievably awkward. To his surprise, Kaiba did so without a word, gracefully, folding it on the chair arm and moving back to his previous position, closing his eyes once more. Why wasn't he retorting? This was prime mockery material.

Beginning to map out the brunette's shape, Jou started with his shoulders, defining them, and then began to outline the brunette's torso. Examining the shapes carefully, he realised just how skinny the man was. His collarbones were prominent through the thin material of his shirt, and, whilst his stomach was flat, and toned, the bones of his hips seemed a little too obvious to be healthy. Moving onto the details of the brunette's face, he noticed just how gaunt he looked. His eyes were dark, and his cheekbones stuck out far more than they had ever done before. None of this was unattractive, however. Even at his worst, Kaiba still managed to look like something off the first page of a modelling catalogue.

That had always annoyed Jou. The fact that Kaiba had always been attractive, and known it, and as a result had never had a dent in his confidence. Yet, this Kaiba, the one in front of him seemed to be different. Apart from appearing more bedraggled than usual, the confidence seemed to have almost completely left him. Yes, he still mocked Jou, but not with the same brute force as before. It was as if it was a mask he felt he needed to put on, to maintain whatever of his old self was left.

Jou realised he had been staring, and not sketching, as Kaiba opened his eyes, presumably because he'd heard the lack of pencil on paper.

"Is it finished?" Kaiba's voice sounded oddly weak.

"Almost, I just need to make a few labels. You know, work out the right colours and such."

Jou marked down the brunette's colouring, ash brown hair, flawless fair skin, and, as he looked up, he noticed just how piercing the blue of Kaiba's eyes was. He'd definitely have to try and accentuate those. He frowned, stopping his train of thought. He was clearly going crazy.

"Can I see?" Jou stopped writing, and looked up. Kaiba was actually interested?

"Uh, yeah, sure."

He was never this nervous around any other commissioner he'd had, why now?

Passing the sketch to Kaiba, he sat back and waited for the verdict. Was he going to try to pull up the mask again?

Kaiba looked over it, slowly, his expression not seeming to change drastically.

"You're good at this, pup."

A compliment? Seriously? Jou ignored the nickname, too shocked to care.

"Well, I like to think i'm earning all this money for a reason."

Kaiba nodded, returning the sketch back, and looked him straight in the eye. For some reason, Jou felt uneasy under his gaze. Not angry, but uneasy.

"Is there anything else you need?"

Jou thought about it.

"Only if you have any specific requests. Oh, and I was thinking about making a simple outfit to go underneath, probably in black. If you have clothes you want to wear underneath the coat anyway then it doesn't matter. I'll just need to see them so I know what i'm working with."

This felt a lot more comfortable than he'd anticipated.

"No, that sounds fine. Although there is one thing."

Kaiba beckoned Jou over, and pointed to the Kaiba Corps crest on his shirt.

"Since it's an official event, I'll need to have this on the coat somewhere. It doesn't have to be huge, but it has to be this colour, as its the company logo."

Jou sat down on the sofa and leaned forward, examining the logo closely. It was white with a silver outline, the two initials of the corporation overlapping slightly. Considering he intended to have the coat a mixture of the same colours, it would merge in quite well. Suddenly, he realised that he'd completely forgotten himself, and just how close he was to Kaiba. He looked up, and found that their faces were inches away. Kaiba had a strange expression on his face, somewhere between confusion and shock. Jou blushed intensely and shot back off the sofa, almost falling over in his attempt to get away. Standing up, he cleared his voice awkwardly, moving towards the door.

"Right. Yep. I'll remember that. I'll get back to work now."

"Katsuya."

Jou stopped where he was, dreading whatever was about to come out of the brunette's mouth.

"I look forward to seeing it, pup." He said, unpredictably, sounding genuinely sincere.

Jou looked over his shoulder, and found that Kaiba had risen too, and was watching him again. Why did he look so miserable?

"I'll do my best."

And with that he left the room, determined to get away from one of the oddest moments he'd ever experienced.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finally get to write about Jou and Kaiba a bit. I hope Kaiba isn't too OOC in this chapter, I tried to make it seem natural. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Boundaries

For the rest of the day, Jou immersed himself fully into the commission. Jared had predictably gone to spend the day with Mokuba, something which Jou did not mind at all, he found it difficult to work whilst being watched anyway. It was the first time in a while he'd really found himself truly enjoying a commission, most of the time he was making run-of-the-mill dresses for vain American movie stars, nothing that took a lot of talent or imagination. This, however, was much more of a creative experience. Taking inspiration from the card, he'd taken the sharp points and metallic sheen of the Blue Eyes, and sketched out a rough design. The shoulders flared out in sharp points, and he'd tried to incorporate the sharp curves of the wigs into both the tail and the collar of the coat. He'd played with the idea of making a headpiece, but decided that would be a bit too flamboyant for Kaiba, and decided to compensate by adding more detail onto the coat.

Happy with the sketch, he'd picked out almost 20 different colours and textures of material to choose from. Picking up his previous drawing of Kaiba, he began to pick out the colours, metallic silvers, whites, and most importantly, a deep cerulean blue for the details of the coat. Standing back from the sketch, he regarded his work. Yes, this was going to work.

Suddenly, he became aware of a small whirring noise. Frowning, he turned around, trying to find where it was coming from. Peering around the gigantic studio, he turned in a full circle, and finally found the source of the noise on the wall directly behind where he'd been standing. A tiny, almost unnoticeable camera was sitting there suspiciously, and the whirring, he presumed, had been it focussing and refocusing. As if to confirm, it began to whirr, seemingly zooming back out again.

Had Kaiba been watching him this entire time? He wondered if there was a microphone.

"What happened to surprises, Kaiba?"

There was, predictably, no response from the camera, but it didn't whirr again. Smirking, Jou grabbed one of the scrap pieces of material and threw it over the camera lens. Turning back to his work, he began to assemble some of the material on the nearest manikins, trying to work out whether the colours would work together. Why would Kaiba spy on him? Surely what he was doing was trivial in comparison to running the intricate processes behind Kaiba Corps? And would Kaiba even WANT to watch him at work? Security? He frowned. He probably thought he'd steal things, or something stupid like that.

And yet, Jou remembered, it had been zooming in. On what? The material? Or him?

Suddenly, the door swung open and Kaiba strode in, looking irritable.

"Jounouchi, it is security procedure to have an _operating_ camera in every room."

So it HAD been Kaiba.

"Well, no offence, Kaiba, but isn't there supposed to be an element of _surprise_ about this?"

"I need to be able to keep _constant _surveillance on every room. And don't think that I've just been watching your work for the entire afternoon. I need eyes open so I can _check _the cameras occasionally."

Rolling his eyes, Jou moved over to the lens and removed the material.

"Christ, Kaiba, calm down. I was just fucking about."

Expecting him to leave, Jounouchi continued pinning material to the manikin, standing back to compare the colours. Yes, the white and the cerulean worked together particularly well. He just needed to pin the silver up, then he could get started on a patte-

"Looks good."

Jounouchi jumped a mile in the air as Kaiba's voice sounded from directly behind him.

"Jesus, could you not do that? I'm holding pins!"

He turned around to face the other man, Kaiba didn't seem to have any intention of leaving. In fact, he was actually moving slowly around the table, peering at the material choices and pages of sketches. He seemed fascinated.

"Uh, don't you have things to do? Like a company to run?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Jounouchi, it's a Sunday, I have a headache, and I have no intention of staring at a screen today."

Odd, Jounouchi thought, since he'd clearly been staring at the surveillance screen.

"So, what, you're just going to sit and watch me?"

"I-well. No."

Suddenly, that same, miserable expression appeared on his face, when Jou had left before. Was Kaiba bored? The brunette began to move towards the door.

"You can if you really want to." Jou offered, and Kaiba's downcast eyes shot up to regard him. "I mean, it's not going to be very interesting. "And," he said, peering at his watch "I'll be finished soon, it's almost six, and I imagine dinner is probably _scheduled_ for sometime about now."

Kaiba didn't reply, but instead sat down on a stool beside the table, which seemed a kind of solemn acceptance. Jou wasn't really sure whether to start conversation or not, so continued with what he was doing, taking the material down from the manikin, and beginning to sketch out vague patterns. Realising he hadn't taken Kaiba's measurements yet, he turned to the brunette.

"Hey, Kaiba, what are your measurements? I'll need them if i'm going to make this to fit you."

The man held a blank expression for a while, and then replied "I don't know."

"What?" Jounouchi put down his pen and turned towards him. "Don't you buy clothes for yourself?"

"All of my clothes are tailored. They measure me in the shop. I don't know what my measurements are."

Jou sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"There's a tape measure in the drawer."

Jou cursed inwardly. Measuring clients was probably the least fun part of the job. If it was a woman, they'd usually get unbearably flirtatious, or sensitive about their measurements, and if it was a guy, they tended to be ridiculously awkward around him, making him feel uncomfortable in the process. And now he had to measure Kaiba? That meant actually making contact with him. This was not going to be fun.

He found the tape measure where Kaiba had told him, and turned round to find that Kaiba had already taken off his jacket. He could feel himself redden, as he approached the other man.

"Right, uh, I'm just going to-"

"Neck, I know. I have over twenty different suits, which have all been tailored, Jounouchi. Do you think I don't know how to do this?"

"Right. Sorry."

Moving towards him, he took the end of the tape measure and wrapped it around Kaiba's neck. He could feel the brunette's eyes on him as he peered at the numbers on the tape. Why were they so small? In an effort to see them clearer he leaned even further forward, so that their bodies were almost touching. His heart rate quickened with embarrassment, as he memorised the number, removed the tape measure, and moved away to scribble it down on a piece of paper.

Kaiba made no sounds and no movement, as Jou moved back towards him, taking the tape this time to wrap around the other man's shoulders. He really didn't like being in such a close proximity to the brunette. They'd had fights before where they'd been at each other's necks, but when it wasn't aggressive, there was something very uncomfortable about it.

Scribbling down the second measurement he took Kaiba's chest measurement. He put his hand on the measure to keep it steady, and found his hand resting flush against the other's chest. To his surprise, Kaiba's heart was rocketing in his chest. Glancing at the man's face, the other's expression was strained. He seemed to be enjoying this about as much as Jou was.

Taking his arm length next, Jou then moved onto his waist. Tightening the tape around the brunette's waist, he could feel the other's hipbones through the shirt, SEE them as the material pulled against the other's stomach, and was alarmed by just how small the measurement was.

"Kaiba, this isn't healthy." He said, without thinking.

"Excuse me?" As Jou rose, the other eyed him, frowning.

"For your height, I mean, your measurements should be a lot larger. By several inches, almost."

The other turned away from him, slightly, crossing his arms.

"Why does it bother you?"

"Well, believe it or not, Kaiba, I am supposed to _care _about the welfare of my clients."

The other seemed to regard the floor for a while, blankly, and Jounouchi frowned. Had he struck a chord?

"Look, sorry, I won't bring it up again."

He approached the other with the tape measure, laying it along the length of the other's leg. Kaiba didn't protest as he took the measurement. Jounouchi braced himself for the final measurement.

"Right, going to take your inside leg now."

He waited for Kaiba to take the tape measure, but he didn't. He was still staring blankly out of the window. Reddening more than before, Jounouchi realised that he'd have to do this himself. Placing the end of the tape at Kaiba's foot, he slowly moved the tape measure up over the other's calf, knee and, reluctantly, thigh. The other man tensed up immediately, and Jou heard a sharp intake of breath. Trying not to make it any more awkward, Jounouchi peered at the measurement, keeping his touch on the other's leg as lightly as possible and avoiding his gaze. Reading the numbers, he moved away as quickly as possible, writing the measurements down. Kaiba cleared his throat.

"I just don't get all that hungry anymore." The brunette said, suddenly.

Jou raised his eyebrows, turning to face the other man.

"Really?"

Kaiba shook his head.

"I'm too busy."

"You always seemed to have time before." Jou said, tentatively. Was the lack of eating to do with Mokuba? Christ, this was more serious than he'd thought. The other didn't make much of a response, and began to move towards the door.

"Wait!" Jou said. He wasn't sure whether he liked the idea of Kaiba being by himself.

"Look, Kaiba, do you want to hang out, or-or something? I don't think I'll get much more done this evening. And I've got nothing to do." The other frowned at him, confused. Well of course he was, Jou had no idea what he was doing either. After years of rivalry, were they actually going to be civil towards each other?

The brunette regarded him, clearly suspicious.

"No worries. If you're busy." Jou turned back towards his work, beginning to pack away the material.

"Alright."

Joey's eyebrows shot into his hairline. Did Kaiba just _agree _to spend time with him? He turned around, schooling his expression.

"Dinner should be almost ready, but afterwards I have no work I have to complete. There's a television in the drawing room."

"Don't you have a headache?"

The other shrugged, nonchalantly. As if on cue, the bell rang for dinner, and Larson entered the room less than a second later.

"Master Kaiba, Mr. Jounouchi, dinner is served. You don't mind if we join you?"

"Not at all, Larson. I shall be making it customary from now on."

To Jou's shock, Kaiba actually smiled at Larson. Kaiba, smiling? This was new. Sure, it didn't last very long, but even Larson looked taken aback. And it certainly wasn't a bad trait.

"Jounouchi, are you coming?" asked Larson, politely, breaking Jou's confusion.

"O-one sec, I'm just going to pack up a bit, don't want it in a mess tomorrow morning." The other two left the room, and Jounouchi took a minute to lean back against the table. All of this was so alien to him. Kaiba seemed almost a completely new man. Well, not entirely, he still hadn't mastered the skill to have a human conversation, but considering how little he'd chosen to insult him today, it was difficult to believe.

Perhaps not all of it was for the best, he thought, glancing at the door. Not only was Kaiba calmer, but he seemed to have lost his fighting spirit, or any spirit at all. His sentences were blank, his face was blank. It was like talking to a shell of a person.

Jounouchi felt a pang of guilt. Perhaps Kaiba was genuinely looking for company. No doubt almost a year of Mokuba's absence would have taken his toll on him. Perhaps that had been why he'd looked so downcast when Jou had left before. Was he lonely? No, of course not. Kaiba would never search for comfort from others, that just wasn't like him at all. The insults would probably reappear before too soon.

Shaking his head, Jou made his way towards the door. His stomach rumbled.  
"Good timing." He muttered, and stepped out of the studio.

* * *

Dinner was a far more enjoyable experience than the morning meal. The staff chattered excitedly, Jou making himself known, among the maids especially, and was asked again and again to namedrop the celebrities he'd designed for. Kaiba listened, but didn't really take part in the conversation, only interjecting occasionally to make enquiries about how the house was doing. He didn't look very comfortable in the sociable atmosphere, but then again he never had been. Jou felt a little bad about this, but including him in the conversation would probably make him feel even more out of place.

Jou noticed that he didn't eat a lot. The staff were too busy talking amongst themselves to pay much attention, although a couple of times, Jou noticed Larson watching Kaiba's plate carefully. Jou wanted to push more food onto his plate, but given how defensive Kaiba could be it probably wasn't a good idea. He still didn't know where he stood. After dinner had finished, the maids began to clear the table, and shooed the two men out of the room, insisting on clearing it themselves.

Jou followed Kaiba into the drawing room, away from the chatter of the kitchen. Jou realised that he hadn't been in this room before. Moving inside, it was almost as large as Kaiba's suite, with large glass windows looking out on the Mansion garden.

"You really do have an impressive house, Kaiba." Jounouchi said, peering out of one of the windows to take a good look at the grounds. A large garden, almost the size of a field stretched out in front of him, the patio lined with white blossoms, fountains and even statues in the shape of various duel monsters.

"Thanks." The brunette replied, taking a seat on the sofa. Jou turned around, looking for the so-called television.

"So where is this impressive TV, then?"

Kaiba didn't reply, but clicked a button on a remote. To Jou's surprise, a screen began to roll down from the top of one of the walls. He noticed a projector on the ceiling in front of it.

"Oh, because a widescreen HD wasn't good enough for you?" he smirked, taking a seat on the sofa, making sure not to sit too close.

"No, because the projector doesn't agitate my headaches as much." The other replied, blankly.

"Oh." Jou wasn't sure what to say. So they happen often, then?

"Do you get them a lot, then?" He tried to sound nonchalant.

"Most days, if I'm lucky." Jou frowned, turning to the other.

"Have you gotten them checked out? That sounds serious, Kaiba."

"Yes. They're stress-related apparently. So I cut down my work." Jou doubted that entirely. He didn't seem to want to continue with the conversation, so Jou decided to let off, for now anyway.

"So what are we watching? Anything on? I've brought films."

"No matter, I have a large collection. Anything you want to watch will probably be stored there."

"How large is this collection?"

"I have shares in most of the major filmmaking corporations. I can choose practically any film I want."

"And you've watched them all?!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "No, pup, of course I haven't. I barely have the time. They're there, however, if I want them."

"Fine, then have you seen...Fight Club?"

"No. Who's the director?"

"David Fincher."

"Who?"

Jounouchi's eyebrows shot up. "You don't know who David Fincher is? Se7en? Panic Room? Benjamin Button?"

"As I said, mutt, I have very little time."

"Kaiba, I _asked _about the nicknames."

"Well, if you're a dog, you're a dog. I can't change that." The infamous smirk had returned. But there didn't seem to be any malice in it. It seemed more playful, more teasing than anything else. Kaiba looked almost cheerful, in some sadistic way.

Jou sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair. "Fight Club it is then."

Well, at least Kaiba wasn't unhappy, Jou thought, even if it meant sacrificing his own dignity.

* * *

During the film, Kaiba seemed genuinely interested in the plot. At first he'd crossed his arms, not seeming to expect much, but then, as the film carried on, Jou noticed that he was sitting further forward. Jou found himself glancing at Kaiba several times during the film, almost feeling like he wanted to _impress_ Kaiba, win his respect. Thinking about it, Jou realised that had always been the irritating thing about Kaiba, no matter how far he'd risen in the duelling leagues, Kaiba always seemed to overlook him, concentrating only on Yugi and defeating him. Sure, in duelling he perhaps wasn't the best thing that had ever lived, but his new career seemed to actually place him at the same level as the brunette. Did that mean that Kaiba would now give him the time of day? Did he want Kaiba to give him the time of day? Shaking his head confusedly, he turned his attention back to the film.

The plot really sped up towards the end, he remembered why he loved it so much. As Edward Norton confronted Brad Pitt, Jounouchi found himself unable to concentrate on anything else, watching as the final scenes approached.

As The Pixies played the final scene out into the credits, Jou turned to grin at Kaiba, to ask his opinion, and found the brunette, surprisingly, asleep. Jou frowned, fight club was probably one of the only films it was impossible to fall asleep to. But, thinking about it, Kaiba had been pretty tired. Jou looked at his watch, it was only 10pm. Not sure whether or not to wake the brunette up, he leaned over him to get the remote.

To his alarm, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him into an embrace. Jou turned to stare at Kaiba, and noticed he was still asleep. What was he doing? More importantly, what was he dreaming about?!

"No, Mokie. It's okay. You can sleep here." The brunette mumbled, pulling Jou closer and running his hand through his hair. Jou tensed. What the fuck was he going to do now? If he pulled away, Kaiba would wake up and FIND them, well, in this position. If he stayed where he was, well, god only knew. At least it was only his _brother _he was dreaming about. He decided the latter was a better decision, hoping Kaiba would eventually release him.

Jou found it very difficult not to burst into hysterical laughter at how ridiculous this situation was. First, Kaiba and he were on the verge of friendship, and now they were in some horrifically intimate embrace. Well, not horrifically. Just, well, uncomfortable. Well, not even that. Having Kaiba's arms around him was, admittedly, quite comfortable. More than comfortable. His heart pounded as Kaiba's chest rose and fell beneath him, Kaiba's breath hitting his forehead, soothingly. His body began to react to the close proximity he was in, and he felt himself slowly relaxing against the other man. Kaiba's scent seemed to surround him; it seemed to be an attractive mixture of cologne and musk, and something else. He felt his eyelids begin to flicker. It would be so tempting, just to – NO. No, he had to get out of this. If he moved slowly then maybe the other wouldn't wake up. He swallowed, trying to remove his hands from Kaiba's chest.

Suddenly the man beneath him convulsed, violently, as he grabbed Jou by the collar and pulled him closer.

"NO, MOKUBA. YOU CAN'T. You can't do this to me!" The man's voice sounded pained, angry, as if he was close to tears. Jou panicked as his grip on his shirt tightened.

"Kaiba, wake up!"

"Moku-"

"KAIBA."

"MOKUBA. You ca-YOU CAN'T-"

"SETO!"

The brunette's eyes snapped open, and released Jou from his vice grip. Both men panted, wide-eyed, watching each other for a moment in silence.

Jou moved to the opposite end of the sofa, unsure what to say. Kaiba immediately looked away, downwards, suddenly refusing to make eye contact. After a while, his fists clenched, shoulders raising.

"What. Happened." He growled. His voice was monotone, blank. Angry.

"Y-you fell asleep. You had a nightmare. I tried to wake you up, but you grabbed me a-and..." Jou hesitated, watching Kaiba carefully. He saw something drop from Kaiba's face into his lap. Was that a tear?

"Seto?" Jou didn't realise he'd used the others first name until after it had passed his lips.

The other stood up, hair over his eyes, his expression dark. Not saying a word, he strode towards the door, fists clenched.

"Wait! S-" Jou began, but the brunette had already swept out of the room, his loud footsteps echoing loudly down the corridor.

* * *

A/N: Yay for more exciting scenes :) They're a lot more fun to write!

Please Review if you have time!

I finished my A2 German Oral Exam today, and it went really well! So I allowed myself a break to do a bit more writing :)


	7. Chapter 7: Wavering

Jou jumped awake, heart pounding. Trying to find the source of his alarm, he sat up, overbalanced and slid out of the satin covers onto the floor. He never had been much of a morning person.

The 6am bell continued to ring as he staggered over to his wardrobe, shivering. Apparently it was cold at 6am, and he was only wearing boxers. Pulling on a nearby dressing gown, he wobbled over to the bathroom, eyeing the shower warily. As he slid off the robe, he caught sight of the initials on the pocket and stopped still, letting the gown fall to the floor.

"Shit."

The previous night came flooding back to him. He hadn't even prepared for today, since he'd been too confused to focus on anything. How was he going to face Seto, let alone talk to him? Would Seto kick him out of the job? Anything could happen.

Deciding just to take the day as it came, he kicked off his boxers and turned on the shower. He leant against the marble tiles as warm water cascaded over him, trying to stop himself from thinking too much. And yet, as he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but remember Kaiba's expression after waking up, it seemed to be printed permanently on the back of his eyelids. Seto's eyes had been wide, his expression shocked, vulnerable, upset, and, well, human. It felt like he'd seen a side of Kaiba that barely anyone else had seen. Perhaps not even Mokuba.

Sighing, he stepped out of the shower, climbing into a towel and wrapping it around himself. Wandering around the room, he wondered whether Seto would come in to wake him up again. He frowned. Seto? That was new. It wasn't terrible though, and besides, the brunette had used his first name several times before, no big deal. Running a hand through his soaking hair, he decided it was unlikely that the CEO would appear. It would be a miracle if Seto ever spoke to him again, considering how prone he was to isolation, and how angrily he'd reacted. A day ago, he wouldn't have cared. And yet, now, something was different. He felt compelled to do something, to change how things had turned out, to – well. He hesitated. To help Seto? That certainly wasn't something that would have occurred to him a day ago.

Sighing, he decided to face his fears, and began to pull on some clothes.

Breakfast was predictably overexcitable, even more so that their master wasn't present. Jou began to realise why Kaiba disliked company so much, especially in relation to the maids. They tried to thieve more celebrity news from him, but he politely made no comment on their frantic questions, and tried to finish his breakfast quickly. He peered over at Larson a couple of times, who, every so often, would look towards the door, as if expecting his master to appear. He didn't.

Jou left the table as the maids cleared up the food, and he noticed Larson beckoning him discreetly into the next room. Curious, he followed the elderly butler into the drawing room, and closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Jounouchi, I shouldn't really be prying, but –"he hesitated. "I care about the young master, and this morning, he told me he wouldn't be going into work."

Jou frowned, was that significant?

"He has never voluntarily missed a day at work in his life, the company is far too important to him."

Jou's eyebrows shot into his hairline. Last night had clearly hit a sensitive nerve then.

"That sounds pretty serious, then."

"Forgive me for prying, sir, but did anything happen whilst he was in your company last night?"

Jou hesitated. Knowing Kaiba, he wouldn't want anyone to know. But Larson had clearly been working in the family for a long time. Did that mean he could be trusted? Seeing the concerned look on the old man's face, Jou's instincts told him yes, but he decided to let Kaiba make that decision, not him.

"I'm sorry, Larson, we only watched a film, and then he went to bed. I don't remember anything extraordinary happening. I wish I could help."

Larson sighed, nodding.

"No matter, Jounouchi, I just now have reason to believe that the master's state is a lot more serious than I thought." He paused. Jou wasn't sure how to respond.

"Do you think – well - I don't know?" The old man buried the rest of his sentence, uncertainly.

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could, that is to say, could you try to have a word? I'll be honest, Jounouchi, you're the first person he's voluntarily spent time alone with in months." The butler looked significantly worried.

"I – well." Jou wasn't sure what to say. "I should get on with the commission. And if he doesn't want to be bothered, I don't think it would make any difference if it was me."

He kicked himself inside, as the Larson sighed, clearly disappointed.

"It's alright, Jounouchi, maybe he'll snap out of it after a few hours." The elder man bowed slightly, and then left the room. Jou was left, thinking about what he'd been trying to avoid thinking about.

The first time he'd EVER missed work? That was serious. But what could he possibly do? There was no way Kaiba would talk to him about his problems. The only person who probably could was Mokuba. And Mokuba probably wouldn't without persuasion. From who?

With a jolt, he sat bolt upright, realising in a panic something he'd completely missed.

Where was Jared? Nobody had checked on him, and he hadn't seen him since yesterday afternoon. Was he alright? Had he been mugged getting home? Was he still alive?

Hands trembling, Jou began to type in the younger man's number. How could he have let Seto corrupt his thought stream to the point where he FORGOT about his Secretary?! Oh god, he didn't want to think about what would happen if Jared wasn't...if he hadn't...

His stomach turning, the tone began to ring.  
"Pick up. Pick UP." Jou felt sick to his stomach. The tone kept ringing. And ringing. And -

"Sir?"

"Oh thank god! Jared, where the hell are you?" Jou took a relieved breath.

"Jou, I'm so sorry, I should have texted!" the younger man sounded sleepy.

"No, it's my fault. Now where ARE you?"

"Oh! I stayed, well. I, um, I stayed with Mokuba last night."

Jou didn't realise the connotations of this at first, and just celebrated the fact he hadn't left his secretary for dead.

"Oh thank god. I almost had a heart attack!"

The other didn't reply, Jou heard mumbling in the background. Was that Mokuba? Wait, he thought about it for a second, Jared had _stayed_ with Mokuba last night. And had forgotten to notify him. And Jared NEVER forgot to notify him.

A smile crept onto Jou's face.

"Jared?"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"How's Mokie?"

Jou could almost feel the intern's blush radiating out from the handset.

"I'm fine, Jou! Now can we go back to sleep?" yawned the younger Kaiba down the phone.

"Sure thing, boys. Jared, don't be in a rush to get back, I'll only be working on the commission. Later!"

He hung up, smirking. Well, that was unexpected. But considering the way Mokuba had been eyeing Jared yesterday, perhaps it wasn't as much of a surprise as he thought. And, getting laid probably wouldn't have hurt him. Mokuba was probably quite a catch. Just like his olde-

Jou stopped his train of thought exactly where it was, and made his way towards the studio.

* * *

Several hours later, Jou stepped back from his work. Having cut out the patterns, the coat was now beginning to take some form, with the body already positioned on the manikin, the arms a working progress and the collar pinned on. He couldn't help but let a smile creep onto his face. He loved his work, sometimes. And, now that the trench coat was finally beginning to visibly come together, he could let himself celebrate for a few minutes. Deciding to take a break, he leaned against the table, closing his eyes. As he opened them again, the first thing that caught his eye was the small, black, security camera. He briefly entertained the idea that Kaiba was watching him, and then put it to one side. And yet...

He hadn't heard it zooming in or out, so it was unlikely. But maybe Seto was wise to that, and had decided not to, in case he heard. But what did it matter if he was watching? It wasn't like he could talk to him through the camera. Or could he? Maybe he could make it clear that he wasn't going to tease Seto about last night if he just acted civilly towards him? He might refuse to talk in person, but what if he communicated through the lens?

Standing up, he picked up the manikin, and moved it closer to the camera. The camera didn't move. Grabbing a pen and paper, he wrote a message in bold, blue ink: "Is this OK?"

Obviously the camera wouldn't be able to communicate with him, but it was worth a shot. He'd have to talk to Kaiba at some point anyway for the fitting. And he didn't like the isolationism. It wasn't healthy. It wasn't that he cared for Kaiba; he was just a morally sound human being, who knew when something bad for someone. Or at least that was what he told himself. Taking a breath, he held the paper up to the camera. Kaiba was probably laughing at him.

To his surprise, the camera began to zoom in, the familiar whirring noises returning. A grin crept onto his face, which he quickly subdued, although he was surprised that had worked. What was he going to do now though? Taking the pen again, he scribbled another message quickly on the paper: "Need opinion."

He held it up again, and the camera whirred accordingly. It was a long shot, and very unlikely that Kaiba would come down, or even give any sort of reply. Putting the paper down, he moved back towards the manikin, starting up work again. The ball was in Seto's court. If he wanted to play, that was.

At 4pm, almost 2 hours later, there was a short rap on the door. Jou's head shot up. Could it be?

As Larson entered he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Not that he'd ever admitted. But, for some reason, he noticed, Larson was looking more cheerful; he even went as far as to smile as he approached Jou.

"Jounouchi, could I interrupt your work for a second?"

"Of course, can I help?"

The older man nodded, almost eagerly.

"The master has asked to see you." Jou's heart skipped a little. Did this mean Kaiba was going to break his vow of silence? Or, he thought, more darkly, was he just going to fire him?

"Please, Jounouchi, could you tell me how he is? See if you can do something?" It was almost a plea.

"Of course, I'll see whether I can't cheer the depressive bugger up." Larson smiled, gesturing towards the door.

* * *

As Jou moved out into the corridor, his heart rate increased tenfold. Why was he so nervous? Probably because Kaiba had looked ready to kill him last night, that might have had something to do with it. He climbed the large staircase, and made his way down the long corridor to Kaiba's suite. Pausing outside, he mentally braced himself, and then knocked.

There was a long pause, so long that Jou thought about leaving, when Seto replied, quietly.

"Come in, Jounouchi."

His voice was hard. Jou swallowed, and entered the room. Kaiba did not face him as he entered the room. He sat, peering at the computer screen. There was a pause, as neither man spoke.

"Can I help?" Jou pushed, after almost a minute of listening to nothing but his own rocketing heartbeat and Kaiba's tapping fingers.

"Seto?"

The brunette stopped, and turned to face Jou, not making eye contact. Jou noticed that his eyes were bloodshot, and the bags seemed to be larger. He clearly hadn't slept that night.

"I just wanted to notify you that your work is so far satisfactory, and you may continue." The words seemed forced, somehow. To Jou's dismay, the other man turned back to his computer. That was it?

"Is that all?" Jou asked, trying not to sound too irritated, although he very much felt it.

"Yes. You may leave."

Kaiba continued to tap away at the keyboard. His face was a complete blank. Jou suddenly began to feel very angry. Incredibly angry. Why wouldn't Kaiba let anyone in? Why would he go as far as to invite Jou upstairs after last night if he wasn't going to discuss it? He knew he'd kick himself afterwards, but instead of leaving, he slammed the door shut behind him, standing his ground.

Seto stopped his work, and slowly swung round in the chair to face him. His features moved slowly into a glare.

"I said you could leave, Jounouchi."

"It's not that easy, Kaiba."

There was a long pause. Seto didn't reply, but his frown told Jounouchi he should have left it. And yet, there was something so infuriating about this. Kaiba wouldn't let anybody help him, because he thought he was above it. It was time to bring him down a notch. Aware he could be sacrificing the entire project, Jounouchi took a step further towards him.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba spoke, slowly.

"Not leaving." replied Jou, carefully "Until we talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Seto's voice wavered. He didn't make eye contact. Jou could tell this was exactly what he'd been trying to keep away from discussing.

"Last night."

Jou wasn't sure what part of him was controlling his actions, but he was too far in now. And, remembering Kaiba's facial expression the previous night, he felt even more motivated. He took another step towards the CEO.

"We don't need to talk about that. And I have asked you to leave. So could you kindly do so?" The brunette was still holding fast. He was, however, sounding less and less sure of himself. Jou swore he saw the other's hands trembling as they moved over the keyboard.

Jou sighed, knowing what had to be said.

"I know where he is, Kaiba."

The brunette's head whipped around, staring at Jou with shocked, wide eyes.

"Where?"

"I'm not going to tell you, yet."

"WHAT." The brunette growled, his eyes narrowing, standing up from the chair so violently he almost knocked it over. "You WILL tell me." He moved quickly towards Jou, and Jou took a step back, suddenly feeling too far in. Kaiba stepped closer. Jou didn't reply.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER, JOUNOUCHI?" The brunette almost yelled the question, taking Jou by surprise and grabbing his shirt collar, pulling him harshly towards him. Jou didn't let the apprehension creep on to his face, and instead watched Kaiba carefully. The CEO's already red eyes were wide with rage, and, as Jou kept his silence, the other grew more and more agitated. "TELL ME, YOU BASTARD."

Jou tried not to let the insult affect him.

"If you see him now, you'll make it worse."

"What the FUCK do you know, mutt?" To Jou's surprise, the brunette's voice cracked. "Do you think this is fucking FUNNY? Is this a JOKE to you?" When Jou didn't react, Kaiba suddenly turned on him, swinging his arm round and punching Jou right in the face. Jou staggered backwards, clutching his cheek. He was in over his head, Kaiba was going to kill him. But, if he let him see Mokuba like this, who knew what would happen between the two brothers?

Seto was breathing hard, his fists clenched, his body tensed, and, to Jou's alarm, tears began to flood from his bloodshot eyes. The brunette seemed to realise this, and became even angrier, launching himself towards Jounouchi in a violent rage. Jou took another fist to the stomach, and keeled over against the wall, coughing. Pain streamed through his body, but not once did he fight back. If he did, it would make the situations worse, and besides, Seto was already getting tired. The tears continued to cascade down his face, his expression contorting from rage, into pain, incredible sadness. This was what Kaiba had been trying to hide for months, bottling up, trying to stop anyone from seeing.

The sheer anguish on the other man's face made Jou's heart wrench, painfully.

"G-GET OUT." The other man sobbed, trembling.

"S-seto." Jou coughed, weakly. "Wait."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." The brunette screamed, grabbing him roughly by the arm and marched him towards the door.

"Seto, just LISTEN to me." Jou tried to reason with him as the CEO slammed him roughly against the wall.

"GET. OUT." Seto spat, beginning to open the door. Jou grabbed his arm, and pushed him away, stopping him from shutting him out. He was only doing this because he was ashamed. Jou understood now, he'd left last night because he was so embarrassed about sharing his real feelings, because he didn't want to be viewed as emotional. What he thought was weak. He didn't want to be comforted, or pitied. But Jou couldn't let him push him away now, otherwise he'd never speak to anyone again. He'd never show his true feelings again.

"I'm not GOING to, until we TALK." Jou managed to speak, despite pain flooding through his abdomen. Seto made to punch him again, but Jou caught his hand, realising just how weak the brunette actually was. He grabbed the brunette's other hand, pushing away from the door. The other man's strength began to fail, his entire body began to shiver with exhaustion. Jou watched in shock, as the CEO's usually expressionless face filled up with emotion, the culmination of months of bottling up. As Jou's strength got the better of him, Seto collapsed to his knees, and began to sob, clutching at his hair, shaking.

"G-go on. LAUGH. F-fuck it." Seto hissed, refusing to look up. "I know you want to. L-look at me. I'm a fucking failure. I b-bet this is fucking HILARIOUS for you."

He continued to sob, and Jou's heart wrenched painfully in his chest once again as he watched the man break down.

"No, Seto. It really isn't." Jou replied, slowly, softly. Carefully, he sat down beside Seto. Swallowing, he moved his arms around the trembling brunette. He flinched violently, but Jou continued to hold him. He pulled the other into a firm embrace. He had no idea why he was even risking this, but just watching the other man in tears on the floor just didn't seem like the right thing to do at all. The brunette tensed up, but Jou didn't let go, moving his hand over the other's back in an attempt to comfort him. To Jou's surprise, the other slowly, reluctantly, became limp in Jou's arms, his sobs subsiding.

"Why couldn't you just leave?" the other whispered, almost inaudibly.

Jou didn't say anything, but continued to hold him until the sobs became silent tears. Kaiba never returned the embrace, but he didn't push Jou away, either. Jou kept moving his hand over the brunette's back, soothingly, trying to comfort him where words couldn't. They sat there for a long time, until Jounouchi thought it was safe to release him. He moved his arms back to his sides, watching the other man intently.

"Seto?" he asked, quietly. Seto didn't move.

"Can we talk?"

The brunette didn't reply for a while. Then, just barely, he nodded.

Jou didn't move, but watched the other man carefully. The worst of the breakdown seemed to have disappeared, but Kaiba was probably still dealing with having him there. This was probably the first time he'd ever shown any sort of vulnerability to anyone. He didn't need any comforting, that would just make him feel worse. And god knows what would happen then.

"I'll tell you where he is, if you'll deal with this rationally. And," he paused, keeping his eyes trained on the CEO "I won't tell anyone about this. What's happened. You have my word."

Seto looked up. He watched Jounouchi intently, as if testing him. Surely Kaiba didn't still suspect him of being insincere? Seto's eyes were even more bloodshot, and rimmed red from the tears. Jou had the urge to hug him again, but he sensed that probably wasn't a good idea.

"What do you want to know?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"What happened. Between you and Mokuba."

Seto looked down, he'd clearly been expecting that. For a while, he didn't respond, eyes to the floor.

"I fucked up."

Jou hadn't been expecting that. Was Seto finally opening up to him?

"What did you do?"

"I, well, I didn't want him leaving. It's not safe...out there. So I stopped him from going to University. I even threatened him, locked him away. And th-then..."

"What happened, Kaiba?"

"He, he hit me. He said I was acting just like, j-just l-like..." Seto's fists clenched.

"He lied." Jou said, without thinking. Seto didn't look up.

"No he didn't. I was acting just like him. Restricting him, locking him away, threatening him? G-gozaburo did that." It even seemed hard for Seto to say his name.

Seto stopped talking. Jou frowned.

"You're missing something."

"What?" Kaiba said, weakly, clearly not taking him seriously.

"Well, I don't know much about what, well, what HE did." Jou began, carefully. Seto didn't respond. "But by the sounds of it he was doing it maliciously. You weren't."

"What do you mean, mutt?" Kaiba looked up, finally making eye contact.

"You said it yourself. You were doing it, well, because you CARE for Mokuba."

Seto watched him, his face a blank. Jounouchi wasn't sure what to say, so waited, returning Seto's gaze.

"But he said it. He told me."

"Because he knew how much it would hurt you. Not because he meant it." Seto looked away.

They sat in silence for a while, neither moving. Jou didn't want to push Kaiba too much, he'd already been over the edge once today. He continued to feel the urge to reach out and touch the other man, but he'd probably already surpassed his limits today. He controlled himself, keeping his hands where they were. Instead, he watched the other man, seeing him in almost a completely different light. Seto was human, perhaps more human than Jou. And he'd experienced it. He finally understood why Kaiba had brought him back to Japan. It had been a subconscious cry for help, rather than for the simple reason that taunting Jou amused him. And Jou felt a wave of sympathy for him. He remembered when Shizuka had left him in America to go to Harvard, it had felt like a part of him had left forever, never to return. He couldn't blame Seto for acting that way. And, remembering Mokuba's expression, he knew that the younger boy probably felt just as empty.

"Katsuya?" Jou turned to face the brunette again, surprised to hear his first name being used.

"Yes?"

Kaiba's previously forlorn gaze had now become stronger, more determined. His cerulean eyes were fixed on Jou, almost pleading with him.

"Help me get him back."

* * *

A/N: Woah, I was tense whilst writing that. I'm aware this is pretty OOC for Kaiba, I don't know whether I've ever read a puppyshipping fic which had him break down, but I think if anyone had bottled that much emotion up over almost a year, it was bound to explode somehow. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I promise the plot will speed up soon! Just let me get this history coursework deadline out of the way!

Review if you have time, guys! I always like to hear what you guys think :)


	8. Chapter 8: Sensations

A/N: Just to let you know guys, towards the end of this chapter we move into something a bit more intimate, so if you're not a fan of the manxman, then best skip that part. Either way, hope you're enjoying! Review if you can!

* * *

For the next few days, Jou found himself more and more in Kaiba's company. The CEO had seemed to have had a complete emotional transformation since the events of that afternoon, his motivation had returned, and he was often out, during the day, taking meetings or phone calls, and tapping away on his laptop, returning to normalcy. Instead of isolating himself when at home, he now took it upon himself to spend more time in the studio with Jou, sometimes making conversation, giving suggestions, or simply just watching the blonde at work.

And oddly, Jou didn't find himself averse to it. Sure, Kaiba's newly-found confidence meant more dog comments, but there was a sort of mutual understanding between the two of them that he had never deemed possible before. They weren't necessarily friends, but they were no longer sworn enemies. Neither had brought up Seto's break down, but then again, Jou felt as if there was no need to. The confessions were already out.

Despite this, he still hadn't told Kaiba of Mokuba's whereabouts. He could tell the other man was becoming more and more agitated about it, but due to their unspoken agreement he had somehow managed to stop himself from asking thus far.

Jou still wasn't sure how to handle the situation, though. He'd promised Kaiba he'd help, but hadn't thought it through. It was conceivably possible, he just had to get the two in the room, and get Seto to keep his temper for ten minutes whilst he explained himself to Mokuba. How to get Mokuba to agree to it was a different matter entirely. He'd contemplated just shoving the boy in a room, and sending Kaiba in, but that would probably make the already stubborn 18-year-old even more angry.

Milling around in the studio, Jou turned his attention the trench coat. With Seto's input, the coat had transformed, and now was just over half way complete. Seto's party was just under a month away, so it was good time, but there was no room for slacking. Jared had been in and out of the studio occasionally, but not for very long. He either disappeared round Yugi's for the rest of the day, or avoided Jou in case he brought the matter up again. Jou noticed that the boy seemed far more spirited, tending to worry less than he always seemed to before.

Said intern appeared brightly into the room, after having made a phone call. Presumably to Mokuba, Jou couldn't imagine who else.

"Uhm, Jou?"

"Yeah, J?" Jou looked up from his sketchpad.

"I was wondering whether or not you, well, needed me tonight?"

"Not really, only if something crops up in America. And it's been four whole days without anything happening, so you're probably okay. Going to see Mokie?"

Jared's infamous blush appeared, and he nodded.

"You can go, although," Jou paused, thinking. "Jared, answer me truthfully. Are you and Mokuba an item?"

Jared's eyes widened slightly, and the blush intensified. He didn't really have to answer.

"I, well, that is to say, it's only been a few days..." The boy tried to sidestep the question, but Jou wasn't having any of it.

"Jared, honestly, it doesn't bother me at all, I just want to know, since it might be quite useful."

Jared frowned, confused.

"Useful?"

"Answer me truthfully and I'll explain."

"Well, the reason I was going to ask to stay round Mokuba's tonight was that, well, we wanted to go on a proper date. Since, well, we've basically just stayed indoors for the past few days." Jared's blush intensified, and Jou smiled.

"First, congratulations. Second, J. Another question." The boy blanched, clearly uncomfortable. "Would you say that you and Mokie are, well, emotionally tied, as opposed to it being something purely physical?"

"Of course!" Jared retorted, looking horrified. "I would never, well, I just wouldn't...I'm not a slut, or anything."

"No, no! I wasn't suggesting you were. What I was wondering is whether Mokuba will listen to you? If, for example, you had to convince him to do something, would he listen to you over anyone else?"

Jared eyed him, his expression an odd combination of confusion and curiosity.

"I-I don't know. I wouldn't want to make him do anything against his will. But, maybe. I think it's too early to really tell. It's only been a few days."

Jou nodded, understandingly.

"That's alright, Jared. I was just going to ask you to suggest something to Mokuba, which is pretty important."

"What is it, Jou?" The boy watched him, warily. "It better not be anything illegal, else I won't do it."

"No, it's quite simple, actually." Jou replied. "Basically, I need to arrange a meeting between Seto and Mokuba. And I need Mokuba to agree to it."

Jared's face fell. "Jou, you saw him the last time that came up! I wouldn't want to suggest it, not this early. It could ruin everything!"

Jou nodded, thoughtfully.

"What if we gave you a bit more time? You know, to get to a place where you'd feel comfortable discussing it? It would only have to be a suggestion, and you can say that I told you to say it, so none of the blame is on you."

Jared looked slightly happier with that suggestion, but still seemed reluctant.

"You really like him, don't you, J?"

The boy nodded, smiling.

"I don't know what it is about him. I guess it's 'cause he can be a complete enigma, and then all of a sudden just tell you everything. It's so weird. But I like it."

As a small smile spread over the boy's features, Jou couldn't help but envy him.

* * *

"What do you mean it'll take time?" Seto questioned agitatedly, pacing up and down the studio like a madman.

"Seto, I promise, I'm doing all I can. You know how difficult it will be to convince him!" Jou protested, running some fabric through the sewing machine, to muffle the brunette's loud footsteps on the wooden floor.

The brunette stopped pacing, and sighed.

"I suppose, mutt, but if I have to wait too long so help me I will FORCE his location out of you."

"Duly noted."

"Anyway, what's that?" The CEO gestured towards the material Jou held in his hands.

"This'll be your collar, when I'm finished with it. Which," he said, finishing off the last hem, "Is right about now. Let me pin it up on the manikin so you can see." He did so, and Seto walked over, his interest sparked.

"Wait, hang on, let me check something."

Jou approached Seto and held the blue material up against the brunette's face. Perfect.

"Great. Awesome."

"What?" Seto looked nonplussed.

"Brings out your eyes, I picked out the blue specially. I wanted the collar, cuffs and buttons to do that, but it's not too overwhelming as the white coat will tone it down somewhat." Jou said, matter-of-factly, pinning the collar to the edge of the coat.

"Didn't know you'd paid that much attention."

"Well I have to, don't I? You're paying me royalties. Anyway, I'm about to pack up, are you coming to dinner?"

He turned to Kaiba, who he found watching him, with an odd expression on his face. It wasn't a glare, and it wasn't a smile. Jou blinked, not thinking much of it. Seto seemed to realise he hadn't answered, and straightened up.

"Yes, I am. I wondered whether you could help me with something afterwards?"

"Oh?" Jou said, shoving scrap paper into the bin and moving the manikin to one side.

"I need to pick the designs for the new Duel Monster-themed chain of restaurants we plan to open up over Japan. I'm no good with architecture, or art, it's not my area. So I'll probably need some...guidance."

"Sure thing, I haven't done architecture before, really, but I'll give you an opinion."

"Thanks, Katsuya."

"No problem."

"No, really. For what you're doing."

That made Jou stop his cleaning, and turn around. Kaiba looked a bit embarrassed, but he'd said it sincerely. A breakthrough for someone who rarely showed gratitude for anyone. It made Jou feel weird. Some new emotion, which he couldn't really pinpoint.

"It's fine, Seto."

The brunette watched him for a second in a sort of daze, then, seemed to notice he was staring and awkwardly cleared his voice, glancing at his watch.

"Right, well, Dinner in 5 minutes."

And with that, he swept promptly out of the room. Jou glanced after him. He still didn't quite get Kaiba, but then he doubted if that were actually possible.

* * *

"So, what are these restaurants going to be called, then? Kaiba-Cook? Kaiba-Carp? Kaiba's wonderful moneygrabbing food emporium?" Jou asked, following Kaiba down the corridor to his room.

"Oh, shut up, mutt, they're not my idea. One of my executive's expansion plans. I just need to be the image. As ever." Kaiba muttered, opening one of the doors. "And they haven't told me. Although probably some horrific pun."

Jou snorted, moving into the suite. This was the first time he'd been in here since, well, since that evening. It still surprised him just how palace-like the room was. Like a condo within a mansion. He'd always had the money, but it had never really occurred to him to spend it. It was like he was saving it for something, but he didn't know what. But then again, Seto never really seemed to use the room much. He wondered whether it had been furnished by someone else.

"Right, well Takashi should have sent the designs through by now. Take a seat, I'll find them on the laptop."

Jou did so, settling onto the sofa. He looked around, and a picture frame on the coffee table caught his eye. Glancing to see if Seto was looking, which he wasn't, Jou picked the frame up.

It was a picture of the two Kaiba brothers, Seto looked barely 15, if that. He had his arm protectively around the smaller boy, and, to Jou's surprise, he was smiling. He looked genuinely happy, nothing like the man that sat a few metres away from him. What had happened to him? Noticing the area behind the two boys had been blacked out, he realised that it must have been a picture with Gozaburo. Perhaps this had been taken just after being adopted?

"Found them." Jou put the frame hurriedly back on the table, and turned towards the brunette, who'd picked up the laptop and was approaching him. Thankfully he hadn't noticed. Placing the laptop on the table, Seto moved onto the sofa next to Jou, finding the right folder and maximising the images. Jou leaned forwards.

"This one is the first. A designer from Britain, he's recently built some other buildings in Japan. He's computer-generated this image of what it should look like." Seto zoomed in, and leant back. Jou took that as an invitation and peered at the image.

He became acutely aware of Seto's gaze on the back of his head, and tried to concentrate on the image. The design was impressive, a silver structure, modern, with the Kaiba Corp logo spread imposingly over the front. Would that attract customers though? It didn't look particularly friendly, more like a block of offices than a restaurant.

"I'm not sure, Seto. It's well designed, but if you're looking to attract, well, a range of customers, then its not really, well, family or teenager friendly. Fair enough if you only want old business executives eating there, though." Seto leaned forward, and Jou found himself almost shoulder to shoulder with the other man as he eyed the design.

"Yeah, I think he was a bit over-the-top with this one. Hang on, here's the other one."

Another popped up onto the screen, and colour flooded Jou's view.

"Jesus, that's bright."

"Mm."

As Jou's eyes adjusted to the image, he found it to be actually pretty good. With a clear duel monsters theme, there were small duel monster statues lining the front, and bright colours decorating the outside. It wasn't as tall as the other one, the roof curved upwards into a dome, the Kaiba Corps logo a lot smaller on the spire. It seemed much more enticing.

"This one's way better. In my opinion, that is. Who's the designer?"

"He's a local, designed it a couple of years ago. Although, a lot of it wasn't his idea. He had an aide." Suddenly, Seto's gaze grew melancholy.

"Who was it?"

"My brother."

Jou felt his stomach drop. He'd been trying to avoid that topic as much as possible, as it always ruined the mood of any conversation.

"Well, the kid's got talent, then." He said, watching Seto carefully, a vague attempt to cheer him up. The brunette's gaze was downcast.

Jou sighed, and put his hand out to rest on the CEO's arm. Seto flinched, his gaze flitting upwards to meet Jou's. Jou immediately regretted doing that, retreating further away on the sofa.

"Sorry."

"No, I just, well." The brunette paused. "I don't usually allow anyone but...Mokuba...to make physical contact."

A strained silence followed, as Seto's eyes moved downwards again, his expression darkening. Jou wasn't sure what to say, and he felt the strange urge to reach out and hug the other man, but that definitely would NOT be a good idea. If only Mokuba touched him, how long had it been since he'd had any source of human comfort? A year? More, if they'd been having fights.

"Anyway. Those are the current choices. I've been thinking about getting some others commissioned so we have a wider range. You can go now. Or there's a television in here, if you want to use it. I'll just be working." The brunette got up, picking up the laptop, and moving away.

Jou looked after him. Had Kaiba just asked him to stay? The man was so useless at human communication it was probably a yes.

"Are you sure it won't disturb you?"

"No, it's just some e-mails, it doesn't require too much concentration."

"Shouldn't you be taking a break? It's seven o clock in the evening, you've been at work since six thirty."

He watched as the brunette leant back, rubbing at his neck. He'd obviously been sitting at a desk all day.

"No offence, pup, but I think running a multinational corporation takes a bit more effort than drawing pretty pictures and sewing fabric together."

The comment struck a nerve. Did he have any idea about how much effort his trench coat was taking? Hours and hours of obsessing over minute details were insignificant, then. Had he been sympathising with the ungrateful bastard a second ago? Christ.

"Well, tell you what, I won't bother you with my inferior presence, Kaiba. I think I'll go doodle on a dishcloth."

Fuming, he turned towards the door, willing himself not to resort to violence.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Katsuya, I didn't mean that." He turned around to face the CEO, shocked. Seto was apologizing?

"Your line of work is probably just as strenuous, if not more so. And you make the money to prove it. It's just been, well, a tough day."

Seto looked genuinely ashamed of himself. Jou's temper calmed instantly and he realised that the CEO hadn't let go of his arm. Just the fact that Kaiba was willing to make physical contact with him was a breakthrough.

"It's alright, Seto. Tell you what, send a couple of e-mails but then take a break. I'll shove a film on or something."

The hand was still there. It was almost like Seto was making sure he wouldn't leave. Had it really been that long since he'd had any company? Jou patted the brunette awkwardly on the back, before moving towards the television.

He heard the other move back towards the computer, and it wasn't long before a consistent tapping could be heard from the other side of the room. Switching on the flatscreen, and flicking through the movie choices, Jou found the one he'd been looking for. Pulp Fiction. It was his favourite film, but watching it with Seto might be awkward, he didn't know whether he'd get it. He couldn't see anything else worth watching. Shrugging off his doubt, he highlighted the film, and selected it. Besides, it wasn't the worst film to watch, at least it wasn't soppy, or filled with sex scenes. That would certainly be uncomfortable.

Suddenly, he had a realisation. Would Kaiba actually know what was going on in sex scenes? Since he'd admitted that he only ever made contact with Mokuba...that meant...he'd never...

Jou wanted to burst out laughing, but he knew that was insensitive. Come to think of it, he'd never seen Kaiba show any interest in women, and as far as he knew he'd never had a girlfriend. So that meant he was a virgin?

The urge to laugh stopped. It made sense, really, if he had such serious trust issues that he'd only ever trusted his brother, and considering how useless he was at conversation, how could he ever have thought about approaching someone in that way? And he was, what, 23 now? God, 23 years without getting laid? No wonder he was so uptight.

As the film began, Jounouchi couldn't pay attention; his mind was still on Seto. Knowing him, he'd probably continue in that way until he died. And what about when Mokuba grew up, left? He was already dating Jared, what if that became more serious? They couldn't live with Seto the whole time, especially not if they were getting up to what Jou thought they were getting up to. And didn't Seto ever think about sex? Probably had no drive whatsoever, considering how often he was cooped up. Jou blushed, why was he at all interested?

Glancing in the other man's direction, he frowned. Maybe that was why Seto had been so reluctant to let Mokuba go? He wouldn't trust anybody else. He would be completely and utterly alone.

"What's this?"

Jou jumped, as he realised the other man had stopped tapping and was approaching the sofa.

"O-oh. Pulp Fiction. It's a classic."

"Tarantino?"

Jou raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I met him once. Insane, but apparently he's talented. I remembered the name."

Jou's eyes widened. "You've MET him? Lucky bastard. He's amazing!"

Seto didn't reply, but took a seat next to Jou, their legs brushing slightly.

"I promise I won't fall asleep this time."

Jou snorted, and saw a glint of humour in the CEO's eye.

The film continued, and Jou's mind began to drift again. He could feel the brunette's presence uncomfortably close to him, and, although the CEO had his eyes trained on the screen, for some reason Jou felt like he was being watched. Suddenly, he became aware of Seto's scent. Memories of the other night came flooding back, his arms, his warmth, his breath, his hands...

Jou snapped out of it quickly, that had NOT been enjoyable. No, he was definitely not thinking about _cuddling_ with Seto. He almost burst out laughing again, that was absurd.

Through some sort of subconscious motion, his knee brushed slightly against Seto's leg. He tensed, but found that Seto didn't flinch like before. The brunette seemed unconscious to the contact, continuing to stare blankly at the screen. Did that mean that Seto...no. He probably just hadn't felt it.

Wanting to test the CEO's limits, Jou noticed the remote sitting on the sofa next to the brunette. Swallowing, he reached over the brunette, hand brushing the other's chest, anticipating a flinch. None came. Jou withdrew, and made the excuse of wanting to turn up the volume slightly. Seto was comfortable around him? He had no idea what he'd done to earn that title, but he wasn't averse to it. It made him feel pretty important, being the only other person that Seto didn't mind making contact with, besides the younger Kaiba.

The film progressed, and Jou caught himself growing sleepy. His body relaxed, and somehow, during the course of the past half an hour, he'd managed to lean on the other man. Seto's body was warm, inviting, and as his head began to loll, he was overwhelmed once again with the brunette's scent. Slowly, his eyes fluttered, and he closed his eyes. Just for a little while...

When he woke up, the ending credits were beginning to play. He found his head resting on something. Or someone. Realising who it was, he froze.

"Morning."

The brunette's mocking tone made him blanche. Had Kaiba been watching him the whole time?

He rubbed his eyes, and sat up slightly, facing the other man. He then realised just how close his face was to Kaiba's. Seto was watching him, very closely, not blinking.

"S-sorry, Seto. I didn't sleep fantastically last night."

Jou wanted to move away, but Seto's stare ground him where he was. Their faces were close, uncomfortably close. Why couldn't he move? The other man looked just as confused. He wasn't moving away either.

"I- Um. Did you enjoy the film?"

"Yes. Shame I hadn't seen it before."

Still so close. Jou could almost feel Kaiba's breath hitting his forehead. His heart was rocketing in his chest. He wanted to reach out and touch the other man so badly. But why? Seto continued to stare at him, a strange expression on his features. It looked like he was intensely confused by something.

"Katsuya?"

"Y-yes?"

Had Seto just moved closer?

"This may appear somewhat...unorthodox...but, could I, well..." To Jou's alarm, a blush had spread over the other man's face. What was he asking?

Suddenly, Kaiba embraced him, and Jou almost gasped. The brunette's arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he pulled the blonde against him. Jou's hands were trapped against the other's chest, and could hear the brunette's heartbeat through the thin shirt. Slowly, Jou began to relax into the other's hold, as his body began to react to the embrace. He was overwhelmed by the warmth, the musky scent emanating from the other man. What was this? Sure, he'd thought about doing it before, but now that it was happening he had no idea how to react. Cautiously, he moved his hands around the other's back, and felt Seto relax.

"A-are you alright?" He managed, willing his body not to continue to overreact to the contact.

"Yes. It's just, well, it's been a while. You know, since he left. Is this uncomfortable for you?" The brunette began to withdraw but Jou stopped him, his body already missing the warmth.

"N-no, we can continue. If you want to."

Jou wanted to die from embarrassment, but Seto seemed to appreciate it, and moved back into the embrace.

After a while, Seto's hands began to move in small circles over the blonde's back, and Jou had to bite his lip. Suddenly, this wasn't as comfortable as before. He tried to ignore it, but as the brunette's hands continued to move, slowly, heat began to pool in a place where it definitely shouldn't have been. He needed to move away. Now. This was just his body overreacting. He was NOT considering what he thought he was considering.

And yet, as he tried to move his head away, he just ended up with his face incredibly close to the brunette's neck. The scent became stronger, and Jou's heart rate heightened. His breathing became slightly more ragged, and it inadvertently hit the other's neck. Seto tensed, Jou swore he heard the CEO's breath hitch. The circles continued, perhaps even faster, and Jou's body began to ache for more contact.

_God_, if he just...if maybe...those _hands_...

"Are you alright, Katsuya?"

Jou jumped, as the voice came horrifically close to his ear. Seto's warm breath was hitting his lobe, sending heat straight to his groin. Oh, god, what had he gotten himself into? The brunette probably had no idea what he was doing to him.

"I...yeah, just, erm. T-tired." He stuttered, resisting the urge to groan as he imagined that warm breath, mouth, moving over his neck, his chest, stomach...

..._lower..._

NO. He jumped away from the brunette, heart beating rapidly.

What the _fuck_ was that? What was he thinking? This was _KAIBA_.

"U-uh, tell you what, I'm f-feeling pretty sleepy. And don't want to fall asleep on you again, might just go to bed, y'know." He stood up, trembling slightly.

Seto looked a little confused, but obviously didn't question him.

"Yes. Well, thanks, Katsuya. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable...if-"

"N-no! I completely understand, I just felt like I was falling asleep, and, well, bed calls. Need to get a start on the trench coat early tomorrow morning, and all." He rambled, moving towards the door, needing very much to get as far away as possible.

"Goodnight, Katsuya." The CEO still looked bemused.

Jou nodded uncertainly, and then left the room, pushing the door shut behind him. He paused outside, leaning against the wood panelling. What the fuck had that been? He had never felt that...stimulated...by a hug before. Or really at all, as a matter of fact. And it hadn't stopped yet. He'd assumed those horrific feelings would have left the minute he broke contact, but no, he could feel the images, fantasies, pressing at the back of his mind, telling him to go back in, to do something terrible. He bit his lip again, quelling the feelings as best he could.

No, he'd go straight to sleep, that would be best. The faster he was unconscious the better.

.....................................................................


	9. Chapter 9: Vibrations

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! Just warning anyone who's not a yaoi fan:

a) Why on earth are you reading this?

b) This next chapter is a little on the mature side ;)

c) My first time writing anything like this, so be nice!

* * *

Jou squirmed in his sleep, twisting and turning, gripping the sheets beneath him as the dream gradually took complete control of his senses.

_Hands moved slowly, tantalizingly slowly, over his bare chest, around his waist, gripping his hips roughly._

_Jou moaned, arching into the touch, heat coursing through his body, piling in his groin. The brunette's tongue flicked over his earlobe, down his neck, over his collarbones...his chest...Jesus._

"_S-seto.."_

_His fingers clawed at the other's back, and the man above him groaned, losing control and thrusting his hips hard into Jou's erection. Both gasped at the beautiful friction, Jou opened his eyes and could see the face above him, flushed, half-lidded, gorgeous, brown hair falling irresistably over his piercing blue eyes._

_Still, those hands insisted on moving, further and further downwards, and Jou clung on for dear life as the CEO's fingers began to draw slow, tantalizing circles over his boxers, never hitting the area he wanted them to. He moaned the man's name, willing him to end the teasing, but still, the circles continued. So close..._

"_SETO...ffuck."_

_Jou leaned up to kiss him, anticipating a bruising kiss in return._

_For some reason, it didn't come...the other barely moved his lips...it was almost like he was frozen in shock._

_Why?_

Jou opened his eyes, and found a pair of wide, shocked, blue ones staring straight back at him. Jumping awake, he abruptly disconnected his lips from the other in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment.

"K-kaiba? Wh-why are you? Wh-why were we..." Jou's heart was rocketing in his chest, was he awake or asleep? The pressure in between his legs was _certainly_ awake.

The CEO was clad in a robe and boxers, and still looked completely taken aback.

"I-you, you were dreaming. Calling for me...You were having a night terror...then you-" The CEO moved a hand to his lips, looking as if he couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

Jou blanched. Seto had thought he'd been having a nightmare?

Becoming more and more aware of the tent in his boxers, he pulled the covers defensively around him.

"O-oh, yes, no it wasn't great. R-really disturbing, actually. Thanks for waking me up."

He tried to skirt around the kiss, but it was still fresh on his lips. They felt as if they were tingling. Images from the dream kept plagueing his mind, he tried to push them back in order to have a vaguely civilized conversation.

The brunette's hand was still on his mouth.

"I –erm, sorry about that, I must just have jumped upwards in fright, and...well." Jou couldn't make eye contact with him. He'd just had a wet dream about the fucking guy, how on earth would he be able to talk to him without recalling...images?

"N-no. It's okay." Seto paused, seeming to recover a little. Then, to Jou's horror, he sat on the bed. Oh god, why couldn't he just leave? Jou had just about managed to control himself before, what about now, with Kaiba in close vicinity and a raging erection?

"Do you want me to stay? It sounded pretty bad, I mean."

Jou almost wanted to laugh at the brunette's innocence. Had he genuinely believed Jou had been _afraid_? But he couldn't ask him to leave...he had to...but he just-

"What was the nightmare about?"

Seto moved closer, sitting next to him on the bed. Jou flushed a deep red, bemused by how innocent the brunette was about...well, _that._

"I-uh. Blue eyes white dragon. Chasing me." Jou replied, thinking up the first thing that came to mind.

"Really?" The CEO looked amused.

"Y-yeah. Guess all this work gets to my head sometimes, y'know?" Jou was glad he'd been able to save it. That didn't help the situation in his boxers, but he assumed the brunette would leave soon. He was wrong.

"So, why were you calling for me?"

Jou flushed again, remembering the way he'd been acting in his dream. If he'd been as loud as he thought he'd been, Seto would have heard everything. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.

"I-I...don't know. Maybe just 'cause you were here? Last person I saw, made sense you'd be nearby." Jou sighed inwardly, that was a quick save. Now he just needed the guy to leave...

"I see."

Seto wasn't moving. Why was he still here?

"Couldn't sleep, actually." Seto said, quietly. Jou faced him.

"Oh? How come?"

"Thinking too much." The brunette looked a little forlorn. Jou sighed.

He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Well, i'm not going to sleep anytime soon after_..well...that_, so you can stay here if you want."

Seto's expression immediately brightened, clearly that was what he'd been hoping for. He didn't say anything, however.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Jou asked, gathering the covers around his body. He was all too aware of how little clothing he was wearing. His eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the small patch of skin that Seto's open robe was showing.

"Not certain. Everything. Mokuba. Work. Other things." His eyes flicked to Jou, and then back again.

Jou noticed he was sitting awkwardly.

"Why don't you lie down? It's probably not good for your back, sitting at a desk all day."

"If I lie down, it makes it more painful the next day." Seto replied, reaching up to his neck, and trying to push the pain away with his pale fingers.

"Tell you what, let me do that." Jou's raging hormones were still very much alive, and apparently now governing his speech and actions.

"What?"

"Your neck...it looks painful. Maybe then you could sleep better. W-well only if you want me to, I just thought-" Jou stopped, wanting to shoot himself, expecting Seto to recoil in horror. To his surprise, the brunette shrugged, and turned around so that Jou had full access to the back of his head.

Jou tried to keep his excitement at bay. This was innocent. This was just him helping Seto out. This didn't mean anything more-than-friendly.

Gently moving the robe slightly downwards, so Seto's neck and shoulders were exposed, Jou's hands, trembling, moved to lay upon Seto's shoulders. The brunette didn't appear to react too badly. Jou swallowed, slowly moving his fingers over his neck. As the other man relaxed into his touch, he grew more confident, pressing harder. Seto's head lolled forwards, was he actually enjoying this? Jou moved slightly closer, moving his fingers in large circles over the top of the other man's spine.

Slowly, he manoeuvred himself closer, hands moving slightly lower so that they were brushing the tops of the brunette's shoulder blades. Jou's heart rate was increasing rapidly, his body becoming hot and uncomfortable. Really, he should stop where he was going. But slowly, against his will, his hands started to move underneath the robe, so that they were now massaging Seto's back, moving underneath the shoulder blades and finding the stressed muscles there. He should have stopped, he should really have stopped, yet his hands kept moving regardless.

To Jou's shock, the brunette groaned, leaning further back into Jou's touch, head now moving backwards to rest on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sh-shall I stop?"

"N-no." The other man breathed, almost inaudibly. So Jou continued, heat pooling in his groin. He bit his lip, trying to keep control of himself.

His hands began to move faster on the other man's body, pressing harder, as his body grew more excited. He was losing restraint, fast. The brunette's head fell backwards, so that Jou's mouth was now very close to the other man's neck, it would be so easy just to move forward and...

Before he could stop himself, his lips were on the smooth skin at the tip of Seto's spine. He flicked out his tongue, and then stopped, drawing back. The man in front of him froze. Shit. SHIT. He removed himself immediately. What had he just done?

"I-shit. Sorry, I'm tired...I should go back to sleep." He mumbled, trying to move away as far as possible. He wanted to run, hide, die somewhere.

Suddenly, a pair of lips landed on his cheek, and he whipped around to face the brunette, shocked.

The other man was watching him now, almost predatorily. It was like the brunette wanted to do something but...couldn't. Jou realised why. Seto had no idea what he was doing. And yet, his eyes were glazed over, his face flushed, his breathing ragged. Did that mean what he thought it meant?

There was only one way to find out. Moving in closer, watching the blue eyes in front of him, he slowly moved his lips so that they connected with Seto's. Softly, he'd have to start slowly, despite the dull ache between his legs provoking him to speed up.

Suddenly, the brunette took hold of his shoulders and pulled him closer with such ferocity that Jou groaned into the other's mouth. Seto's kissing was by no means perfect, but it was so animalistic and forceful that Jou couldn't help but moan. Jou's arms wound around the other man's shoulders, as Seto's took him by the waist and pushed him slowly onto the bed. Jou didn't have time to think about what was happening, as Seto's knee moved in between his legs and he moaned, as friction began to mount.

"J-jesus." Jou disconnected their lips to breathe, staring the other man in the eyes.

"A-are you sure about this?"

"I don't know." The brunette seemed suddenly uncertain. "I definitely want to continue, but..." he trailed off, looking away.

Jou knew what the issue was. The brunette looked incredibly nervous, despite trying to hide it.

"T-tell you what. We don't have to, well, you know, not tonight. Not if you don't want to. I mean, unless this is just a one time thing. "

Seto looked relieved, then sat back.

"No. It's not." Seto responded, climbing off Jou and lying down next to him.

"W-what would you feel comfortable doing, then?" Jou asked, his body aching for more contact.

The CEO paused, flushing red. He leaned over and began to kiss the blonde, slowly, this time, like he was trying to get the hang of it. Jou wormed an arm slowly around the brunette's waist, and pulled him closer, resisting the temptation to grind against him.

The kiss grew more and more heated, as Seto grew ever more confident, and Jou's hormones began to get the better of him. The blonde slipped a hand over the CEO's chest, dragging it slowly over the brunette's pale, toned, and now exposed stomach. The man arched into his touch, gasping. This was clearly all new territory for Seto, as he seemed to react to every tiny touch that Jou initiated. Jou climbed on top of him, slowly, moving from his mouth over his cheek and down his neck. The brunette's lids began to flutter, his breath hitched, as Jou's hand moved in circles over his chest.

Flicking out his tongue, Jou moved his mouth over the brunette's neck, kissing and nipping at the pale skin, causing sharp intakes of breath from the man beneath him. Seto's hands grasped uncertainly at his back, pulling him closer, making it so difficult not to press himself against the other man. Jou decided to move his mouth lower, brushing his tongue across Seto's collarbone, pushing back the robe to expose more skin. The brunette began to pant, his breath ragged, his eyes half-closed.

Jou couldn't believe what he was doing. A few days ago they had been at each other's necks...and now, well, he was technically at Seto's neck but in a _completely_ different way. And, for some reason, there were no barriers, this wasn't awkward. If anything, the panting brunette beneath him was the most arousing sight he'd ever seen, and, taking a look, he couldn't stop his hand from travelling to rest just above the waistband of the brunette's boxers, tracing slow circles towards its goal...

Suddenly the brunette grabbed his wrist, and he looked up to find a pair of wide cerulean eyes staring back at him in the semi-darkness.

Seto didn't say anything, but Jou got the message. Climbing over him, he lay beside the CEO.

"S-sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"I-It's fine."

They settled into silence, moving under the covers and, whilst not quite embracing, not exactly far apart, either. Jou's mind was aflame with thoughts, confusion, and of course images, but he calmed himself as best he could.

"Sorry."

Jou turned to face the man beside him.

"Why?"

"Well, for being...for not –" Seto trailed off, embarassed.

"It's fine. I should be sorry for jumping you."

"No. I had been considering it before."

"Really?" Jou didn't know why he was so surprised, since he'd felt the same way however much he'd tried to hide it.

"Yes."

Jou didn't expect the brunette to go into detail. There was a pause.

"Katsuya?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we, well, that is to say-" The CEO cleared his throat. "perhaps, do this again?"

Jou didn't even have to think about the answer.

"Yeah, c-course."

The brunette nodded. He watched Jou for a moment, and then leaned over, placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek before retreating, getting up, and leaving the room without a word.

Jou touched his cheek, eyes wide. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Had he just..._made out_...with his old arch-enemy? No less _agreed_ to have a repeat? Hell had surely frozen over by now.

But by god, had he enjoyed it. The slowly diminishing pressure between his legs confirmed that. That had been..._God, _what hadn't that been? And with the promise of more to come? God, that made him want to rush the CEO and jump him all over again.

But no, Jou lay back, that would be a bad idea. Even if Seto was ridiculously proud and confident in every day life, this area was clearly not one he was familiar with. Coming on too fast would probably unsettle him, especially if it was his first time, and he wasn't used to normal physical contact, let alone intimacy. And it wasn't exactly a familiar area for Jou, either. Sure, he'd had sex before, but not with a guy. He wasn't even sure how it worked, really. He couldn't say he was averse to it though, this had been ten times more erotic than anything he'd ever experienced with a woman, and they hadn't even really _done _anything. Imagine what it would be like if they _continued..._

What was this? Were they...dating? No, surely not. He almost laughed.

Or was it? The CEO had never done this sort of thing with _anyone, _and he'd trusted Jou alone? Jou felt an unfamiliar warmth in his stomach, there was something incredibly flattering about being the CEO's first. But perhaps Seto was just interested in getting some experience, as opposed to actually liking him. Oh God, this was far too much to think about.

Settling down into the silky covers, Jou decided to sleep on it. With so many thoughts rushing around in his frenzied mind, it was difficult to concentrate on anything.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay guys, A Levels interfering and whatnot. Hope you enjoyed :) Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Realisations

Jou sighed into his coffee, running a hand through his dishevelled blonde hair. He looked over at the manikin across the table from him, and grimaced. He felt exhausted, as probably anyone would after heavy making out sessions with a certain brunette in the dead of night.

Said brunette had not shown his face all day. It was now about 4 in the afternoon, and he hadn't made one appearance. Larson had said something along the lines of 'business calls' but Jou couldn't help but feel a little worried about the situation. He'd tried to bury himself in his commission and not worry too much about it, but after several hours of work on the coat, it was pretty much finished and venomous thoughts had decided to worm their way into his head.

Was Seto embarrassed? Ashamed? Did he regret it all? Would he just blank Jou until he left? Would there _actually_ be a repeat? _Was_ he interested?

Why did this matter so much to him? It was like over the course of the week he had formed some inexplicable, unbelievable attachment to the man who until then had been the bane of his existence. He could have understood if it was just a sexual thing, the brunette was unhealthily attractive, he'd been unable to avoid that even during his teenage days. But this was more than attraction, there was something else fuelling the desire. Something else, that made him worry so much...

His thought spiral was interrupted abruptly, as an ebony-haired man shot through the door to stand in front of him. Jared looked happy, incredibly happy. What for?

"Jou, I did it!"

"What?" Jou was bemused. Had he finally gotten laid or something?

"Mokuba's agreed!"

Jou stood up immediately when he realised what the young man meant, and hugged him.

"Jared, that's great! That's seriously great! How on earth did you manage to convince him?"

Jared grinned at him.

"Well, he brought it up, actually, we were talking about stuff for a while last night, and then I told him what you'd suggested. At first he was really stubborn, but we talked about what had happened for a bit, and eventually he came round! He's said he'll meet with him!" The boy beamed.

"That's great! Has he said where, or when?" Jou asked, hurriedly.

"No, he wasn't sure about that."

"Doesn't matter. Jared, you're fantastic!"

Jou embraced the boy once again, he couldn't believe it. That meant that there was actually a chance to right things. He wasn't sure why he was so keen on the brothers' reconciliation. Well, of course, both of them would be happier. Seto would be happier.

Releasing Jared, Jou looked up, and saw movement in the doorway of the studio. Seto stood before them, with an odd expression on his face. He then turned swiftly from the room and Jou heard quick footsteps away from the room. What on earth had _that_ been about?

But wait. Jou frowned. Surely he hadn't thought...No. That he and Jared...

"Sorry, J, I've just got to do something."

Jou shot from the room, running down the corridor, and seeing the brunette sweep up the large staircase in front of him, yelled to get his attention.

"Seto, wait!"

The figure didn't seem to hear him, and continued towards his room. Jou followed, not quite managing to catch up, and ran until he came up against the double doors of Seto's suite.

He knocked, loudly.

"Seto, can I come in?"  
"I'm busy, Jounouchi."

That didn't sound friendly.

"No, I've got something to tell you, it's important."

There was a pause, and then the door opened. The brunette had an intimidating, dark look spread across his features. He only opened the door a fraction, obviously not wide enough for Jou to step in.

"What." He almost snapped.

"Jared's convinced him!" Jou grinned at the brunette, anticipating his reaction.

Seto frowned, clearly confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Mokuba. Jared's convinced Mokuba to meet with you. That's why I was hugging him just now."

"Oh." The brunette's expression changed completely, his grip on the doorframe loosening.

"That's- what? How? When?"

Seto beckoned him into the suite, wide-eyed, and Jou followed, grinning at him.

"I don't know anything yet; I think he's just agreed for it to happen. If you tell Jared where you'd like to meet and so on, then he can relay it to-"

"Wait, how does Jared know him?" Seto's eyebrow was quizzically raised. Oh dear.

Jou knew he couldn't have kept it from the CEO forever.

"Well," Jou cleared his voice, awkwardly. "He met him the other day, when we were visiting Yami and Yugi's..."

"Mokuba is THERE? Why didn't you fucking tell me!" Seto roared, heading towards the door. Jou dived in front of him.

"Let me through, Katsuya." The CEO growled, trying to shove the blonde out of his way. Jou couldn't help but feel a little hurt, but tried not to let it get the better of him. There was no way he could let the seething brunette out of the room in this state.

"No, Seto. Look, think about this rationally." Jou reasoned, staying his ground.

The brunette continued to glare at him through stony blue eyes.

"I want. To see. My brother."

"And you're going to! Just not like this!" Jou insisted, trying to reason with him. "Think about it, how will he react if you're angry and try to drag him home? You'll have no chance of reconciling and he'll refuse to meet with you! Is that what you want?"

Jou stared at the CEO as hard as he could. Trying to find the part of Seto that didn't want to rip him to shreds right now. If he let Seto approach his brother like this, there was no telling how long it would be before Mokuba agreed to see him again.

Seto returned the stare for a while. But then, surprisingly, let out a long breath, his previously tensed body going limp. He made his way towards the sofa and flopped down, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. There was an awkward pause. Jou wasn't sure whether or not to leave, partly because he wasn't sure whether the brunette would try to leave again, partly because he didn't want to leave him alone.

"You're right, Katsuya." Seto sighed, unexpectedly. Was Kaiba seriously backing down? "I apologise. Tell your secretary I'm grateful, and that Mokuba can choose what he wants to happen."

Jou tried not to be too pleased with himself, and schooled his expression. Despite Seto's attempts at a calm tone of voice, the CEO's deep-set frown conveyed his embarrassment all too seriously. The clenched fists in his laps didn't exactly portray tranquillity either.

"Look, you just need to stop your temper from governing your actions. You're a good guy, Seto. Mokuba knows that." Jou paused. "I know that."

Perhaps that had been a sentence too far. Yet, instead of grimacing, Seto looked up at him, watching him closely. That same expression from the previous night, somewhere between confusion and gratitude, almost like he couldn't understand what the blonde had just said. Jou found himself uncomfortable under the brunette's persistent gaze, and wasn't sure what else there was to say, so began to move towards the door awkwardly. A hand shot out and stopped him, grabbing his wrist, firmly.

"Thank you, Katsuya."

Seto continued to hold onto Jou's wrist. Jou cleared his throat.

"It's f-"

And suddenly, he had been pulled roughly onto the sofa, those pale lips had sealed themselves over his, and the hand on his arm was caressing his wrist, lightly. Seto's kiss seemed ten times more confident, more experienced than ever before, and Jou's initially shocked form began to instinctively relax against him. As the brunette released him, Jou had to blink a couple of times to grasp what had just happened.

"Wh-what was that for?"

"Helping."

Jou paused.

"So you don't mind about, well, last night?"

He avoided the brunette's gaze, willing himself not to blush as unhelpful images returned all too swiftly.

"No. Why would I?" Seto frowned at him.

"Well, I don't know. You just, well, seemed to be avoiding me, today."

Jou looked at his hands embarrassedly, perhaps that had been a little too honest.

"I wasn't. I was busy."

"Oh, okay. I think too much, work getting to me and all..." Jou laughed, awkwardly, trying to stand up again, but the firm grip on his wrist kept him there.

To Jou's surprise, Seto pulled him closer, placing his lips on Jou's neck. The blonde gasped, as the brunette's lips made their way over his neck, and up towards his ear. His eyes fluttered closed, as the CEO's tongue began to caress his earlobe, his warm breath sending shudders of pleasure through his body.

"S-wh-what are you doing?" Jou managed, trying to calm down his oversensitive body to no avail.

"Trying something out."

Those husky words sent vibrations straight to the blonde's groin, and he bit his lip.

"A-aren't you busy?" Jou's eyes fluttered closed again as the CEO's teeth nipped provocatively at his ear.

"I've finished the research. All that's left is to put it into practice." The blonde's breath hitched as those surprisingly seductive words were muttered lowly into his ear. He became acutely aware of the brunette's hand, it had moved from his wrist, snaking around his waist, and up the side of his torso underneath his blazer. _God_...

Seto pulled the blonde closer, latching his lips to the sensitive skin at Jounouchi's neck. Jou found himself unable to speak, his breath catching and heightening as his body began to heat with arousal. The wandering hands weaved their way down and underneath his shirt, massaging the area just above his stomach gently, slowly.

Seto had definitely been doing his research then. As Seto nipped lightly at the skin on his neck, Jou had to stifle a whimper, biting his lip even harder. The hands were now gliding over his chest, stroking overwhelmingly close to his nipples and sending his nerves into overload. Unable to stop himself, Jou let out a wanton groan, arching his body slightly.

"I take it this is satisfactory?"

Jou opened his eyes, seeing that infamous smirk worm its way onto Seto's features. Jou blushed angrily, and was about to retort when those unbearably soft lips latched themselves onto his collarbone. One of Seto's fingers rubbed experimentally at Jou's nipple, eliciting a loud moan, Jou's hips bucking in shock and arousal. He hadn't been touched like this before, and _God_ if he wasn't enjoying it. Jou grabbed the other man by the shoulders, unable to resist, kissing him hard on the lips and dragging the brunette roughly on top of him.

Partly by accident, mostly by intent, Seto's abdomen crashed into Jou's own, and both men groaned as their erections made contact, friction mounting and pleasure rocketing through their bodies.

Suddenly, a knock at the door caused Seto to leap from his position, pulling down his shirt to hide his erection and hurriedly flattening his clothes.

"Yes?" His voice was flawless.

Jou blinked in wonderment, how had he managed to do that so fast?

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba, s-sir. Could I talk to Jounouchi?"

It was Jared. Jou jumped from his position on the sofa and mimed to Seto not to dismember the younger man as he made his way towards the door. Hoping to god the situation in his jeans wasn't obvious, he opened the door slightly.

"Y-Yes, Jared?" Jared looked relieved to see him.

"Um, well, I just called him." The boy stuttered, slightly. He was clearly intimidated by Seto's presence.

"What did he say?"

"Tomorrow, 4pm. At their apartment. The Mutou's, I mean."

Jou opened the door, and beckoned Jared in.

"Did you hear that, Seto? Mokuba's just-"

"I heard, don't worry Katsuya."

Seto turned to regard Jared. "Thanks. I assume it was you who convinced him?"

Jared nodded, somewhat nervously.

"Tell him that's fine. I have to ask, though, how did you change his mind?"

Jared blanched.

"I-I, well. I hope you don't m-mind t-terribly, Kaiba, sir, but we're – Mokuba and I, we're-"

"Lovebirds." Jou chirped, happily. Jared stared at him, wide-eyed, then turned to Seto, obviously worried about his reaction.

"I see." The brunette's tone wasn't harsh, however, and Jou could see the hint of a smile tugging at the brunette's lips. He turned to Jou.

"Well, Katsuya, I enjoyed your _suggestions_, I may have to explore them further." Jou couldn't help but flush embarrassedly at the horrifically unsubtle reference. Thankfully Jared seemed none-the-wiser.

"Although now I have some work to get to, and no doubt you have a commission to complete. Thanks for letting us know, Jared, is it?"

Jared nodded, looking a little relieved.

"Good. Well, let me know if you need anything, Katsuya."

"Just one thing – the coat's almost finished."

"Oh?"

"Well, apart from the fitting. So, if you're busy right now we can wait until the evening to do that –"

"Yes, alright." Seto regarded him closely. "Tonight."

Jou nodded, and ushered Jared from the room, trying not to think too much about what 'Tonight' would entail. As they walked back towards the studio, Jared tapped him on the shoulder.

"He's different, don't you think, sir?"

"Pardon?"

"Mr. Kaiba. He seems, well, happier. Did you say something to him?"

He'd done more than _talking_ to him, Jou thought. But he didn't let his expression betray anything.

"No, we were just going over some suggestions for the company, and the commission. Maybe he just really enjoys his work." Jou tried not to blush when he thought about what 'work' could mean.

"Oh, and he seems nicer to you, you know? You guys have started calling each other by your first names, and everything."

They had, hadn't they? And Jou wasn't at all averse to that. Certainly having _Katsuya_ whispered seductively into his air wasn't a bad thing.

"Oh, I suppose we have. We had a bit of a catch up the other night, seems odd to be calling each other by our surnames when we've known each other for so long..."

"I thought you said you were rivals?" Jared frowned.

"D-did I? Oh, no, we just had the odd argument. All over now. Anyway, back to work!"

Jou rushed awkwardly into the studio, attempting to change the subject. For some reason, he didn't feel the world was ready for his and Seto's...relationship. He wasn't exactly ready for it, either.

* * *

As the clock hit 7pm, Jou stepped back to admire his handiwork. The coat looked almost exactly as he had envisioned it: a bright white leather body, with blue detailing, collar, hems and sleeves. The collar stuck outwards to frame the neck of the manikin, and the shoulder detailing was sharp, flaring out in harsh spikes of silver, echoing the wings of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Studs lined the bottom, as well as the lining, and the Kaiba Corps logo glittered in silver thread on the left side of the chest. The tail of the coat cascaded downwards in impressive white, silver and blue. The bright colours contrasted harshly with the black of the turtleneck and tight leather trousers. He'd even added a silver, Blue Eyes neckpiece to finish the look.

Jou could safely say this was one of the best pieces he'd created. And imagining Seto in it made him blush with anticipation. The brunette's piercing blue eyes would stand out magnificently, and his toned, tall frame would be accentuated perfectly by the tight, black base clothes. He couldn't wait to fit him.

As if on cue, there came a loud knock from behind him and Jou almost jumped a foot in the air.

"Only me, puppy."

Jou whipped around.

"Seto, if we could drop th-"

"Wow." The brunette walked past him, his eyes wide. "You made this?"

He circled the manikin, a shocked look on his face.

"No, Ralph Lauren was in here all week, did you miss him?"

Seto ignored the jibe, and ran his finger over the collar.

"I'm going to wear this?"

"Not if it doesn't fit you, you won't. If you could undress, I'll lock the door so nobody comes in unexpectedly." He locked the door, meaning to do so for Seto's privacy, but Seto's blush meant he'd taken it a very different way.

"For the fitting, I mean. I'll look over here."

Seto watched him for a second, and then nodded, pulling his jacket over his head. Jou whipped around, reddening, trying to ignore the fact that the incredibly attractive CEO was willingly undressing just a few metres away. He had to keep this business-orientated if the commission was ever going to be completed.

"Where are they?"  
"Just there on the table."

"Show me."

Jou took a deep breath, and turned around. He'd aimed to go towards the desk, but couldn't do so for a second, as he was presented with a VERY half-naked Seto Kaiba, clad merely in a pair of thin boxers. The blush on his face increased tenfold. God, what he wouldn't give to touch that pale chest again...

"Dog got your tongue?"

"N-no."

He reached for the black turtleneck first, and handed it to the brunette. The brunette didn't take it.

"Well?"

Jou realised that the brunette wanted him to dress him. Which wasn't abnormal in the world of tailoring, the fabric was less likely to split or tear if the designer put it on carefully. But God, this was going to be about ten times more uncomfortable than any other customer. He'd never been so attracted to a client before.

"S-sorry. Lift up your arms?"

Trembling slightly, Jou pulled the material over the brunette's head. His hands lightly brushed Seto's sides, and he was reminded of how temptingly smooth Seto's torso was. Professional, he had to keep _strictly_ professional. Picking up the trousers from the nearby counter, he took them to the ground and beckoned Seto to step into them. As he pulled them up, he found himself brushing more intimate parts of the brunette's body inadvertently, his inner thighs, his backside, his crotch. Seto twitched slightly, but other than that he seemed not to have noticed. Thank God.

Buttoning the trousers, Jou's hands pressed firmly into that area. God, the trousers were tight. Not too tight, but tight enough to have Jou's fingers fumbling awkwardly with the buttons, and another blush working its treacherous way across his features.

Stepping back, he regarded the clothes, trying not to focus too hard on the body beneath them. And yet, that was impossible. They fit perfectly, highlighting every perfection of the brunette's body. The turtleneck lengthened his already-long neck, whilst the fitting black highlighted the flawless scope of the brunette's torso. The tight-fit trousers continued to accentuate his perfectly proportioned legs, elongating him and especially showing off a certain area that Jou tried not to stare at.

"How is it?"

"Perfect." Jou breathed, before he could stop himself.

He noticed the brunette reddening slightly, and beckoned towards the mirror. "See for yourself."

Seto moved over to the mirror, gracefully. He turned to each side. He seemed pleased.

"It looks good."

This was said rather bluntly, but Jou hardly expected the brunette to jump around in celebration. This was Kaiba, after all. Jou looked up, and his eyes widened as he saw a smile crossing the CEO's features. A genuine smile. And he couldn't help but find it attractive. He felt butterflies begin to invade his stomach. Coughing, he gestured towards the manikin.

"Do you want to try on the coat?"

"Yes."

Jou took the coat carefully off the manikin, making sure not to disturb any of the careful threading he'd done earlier. Seto approached him, and he wound the coat around the brunette's arms gingerly. He stepped back again, and couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Awesome. I don't think I need to make any changes. Unless you think there are any."

Seto crossed to the mirror again, and seemed almost in disbelief of his own reflection. He didn't speak, but the expression on his face convinced Jou he'd done well.

"What do you think?"

Instead of answering, the brunette crossed the floor and enveloped the blonde in a firm embrace. Jou was taken aback, but soon responded, wrapping his arms around Seto in return.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem, provided I'm paid." Jou grinned, but quickly lost his smile when he saw the serious look on the brunette's face.

"Not just for this, Katsuya. For everything. For Mokuba. For, for-..."

The brunette trailed off, uncertainly, eyes not leaving the blonde. And then, he placed a soft, slow kiss on the blonde's parted lips. This time, there was no lust governing the kiss, it was more sincere, reaching deeper than anything they'd exchanged before. This wasn't just attraction any more. Jou felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'm glad I could help." Jou said, smiling, heart skipping once again when his smile was returned.

"Katsuya, you wou-" The brunette cut himself off, shaking his head. "No. Never mind."

"What is it?" Jou asked, curious. They still hadn't quite let go of each other.

"Well, you wouldn't be interested in, perhaps, staying here for a little longer? Of course, if that interferes with your career in the States..."

"No! No that's fine!" Jou blurted, without thinking. Although, yes, there would no doubt be more commissions waiting for him, surely he could stay a few weeks? The thought of leaving Seto, and Japan, made his heart wrench painfully in his chest.

"As long as you don't mind accommodating me for a little longer."

Seto shook his head, and leaned in, about to kiss him again, when the bell rang for dinner.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I felt bad about not updating for so long, so here's another chapter!

Review if you can!


	11. Chapter 11: Conclusions

"Are you alright, Seto?"

Jou watched the other man concernedly from across the limo. He'd barely spoken all morning, and his expression had been a consistent blank from the moment Jou had said good morning. Jou had assumed that finally seeing his brother after months and months of separation would be something to look forward to, but it was clear that the brunette wasn't quite as optimistic.

"Yes."

The short, monotone answer convinced the blonde of Seto's anxiety. The brunette was staring absently out of the car window, not really paying attention to anything around him. Jou wanted to say something to calm him, but he knew that the brunette's pride would deny him from accepting it. At least on the outside.

"It'll be alright, you know?" Jou tried.

The brunette turned to face him, but didn't really look at him, it was as if he was in a daze. Nevertheless, his nod at least acknowledged him.

The limo drew to a halt outside the huge, silver building, and Larsson opened the driver division, leaning over to address them.

"We're here, sirs."

"Right, I'll give Jared a call, let him know we're coming up." He said this to Seto, but the brunette didn't seem to hear. Larsson closed the division again, clearly in case Jou and Seto needed to speak between themselves.

Dialling in the number, he kept his eyes on the man in front of him.

"Jou, is that you?"

"It is, we're here. Anything we should know before we come up?"

"Not really. He's going to be in the back room, so I guess just send Mister Kaiba in when you're up here."

"Alright, cool. Thanks again, by the way, J."

"I-it's no problem sir. I kinda want it for Mokie too."

Seto smiled a little, which Jou couldn't help but notice. Jared hung up, and Jou shut the mobile. He didn't get out of the car immediately, though. He couldn't help but feel that Seto wasn't quite ready for this.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Sort of." The brunette's tone wavered slightly. Checking Larsson couldn't see, Jou leaned over, placing his hands on Seto's shoulders, making sure he was facing him.

"You know what you did wrong. If you can admit that, that's all he wants. Promise."

Seto watched him, a strained expression on his face. He then, tentatively, wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and embraced him. Jou returned it all too willingly, the feel of Seto's arms around him was far too good an experience to miss. And, he felt strangely flattered that Seto was now willing to make this sort of contact with him. He seemed to trust him.

Detaching themselves from the hug, Jou opened the limo door and got out of the car, shielding his eyes from the light. Seto followed suite, and they nodded to Larsson before making their way into the building.

The secretary at the desk seemed to have a small seizure as she saw the two of them approaching.

"M-mister Jounouchi, Mister Kaiba, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Jou could sense the brunette wasn't in the mood to deal with fan girls, so he flashed her a smile and stepped forward.

"Just here to see the Mutou's again, hope that's not a problem."

"N-not at all! I'll buzz you right through!"

"Thank you very much."

Jou winked at her, and laughed inwardly as she seemed to swoon over the counter. Seto didn't seem amused, however, so he quickly beckoned the brunette towards the lifts and away from the desk before he verbally slaughtered her.

The ride up was quiet; Seto seemed to be in his own little world. Jounouchi knew he was trying to calm himself, qualm his temper before it interfered and ruined any potential friendship between the two brothers. He placed a hand on Seto's arm, and the brunette seemed to relax slightly. Before Jou could offer any comforting words, the doors slid open to reveal the corridor in front of them.

He heard the brunette take in a deep breath, before he followed Jou to the door of the condo. Jou gave his hand a quick squeeze as he pressed the buzzer. Yugi's voice appeared immediately.

"Hey, guys! One sec, I'll get Yami to let you in!"

Jou smiled, even at the most anxious moments, Yugi still sounded as if he was on top of the world.

The door opened, and the pharaoh beckoned them in, a slightly more serious expression on his face than when Jou had seen him before.

"Welcome, Jou, Seto. Good to see you."

"Seto! How have you been?"

Yugi rushed towards them, giving both Jou and Seto a hug separately. Seto seemed somewhat taken aback, but accepted the greeting and inclined his head towards the younger man.

"I've been better."

"No doubt! Right, well, I don't know how quickly you want to do this, but basically Mokie is in the sitting room through that door over there."

He pointed to the door in question, which seemed suddenly all the more ominous.

"He said he'd rather you didn't take anyone in with you, y'know, for privacy's sake."

"Makes sense. Thanks. I'll do it now."

Jou sent Seto a quick smile before the brunette began to walk towards the door. He stopped outside it, tensed, and then quickly moved inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Now, I know they want the utmost privacy whilst they're doing this," Yami ventured. "But the walls aren't really all that thick."

Jared, who'd appeared from the sofa, suddenly went an intense shade of red.

Yugi saw his expression and giggled.

"Don't worry, Jared, nothing we haven't heard before."

The young man looked ready to throw himself out of the window, when Jou approached him, deciding to change the subject before he exploded from embarrassment.

"How was he? Mokie, I mean, did he say anything?"

"Well, he certainly doesn't have a lot of faith in his brother, if that's what you mean." Jared replied, tentatively. "He seems convinced that he's going to drag him home at any cost, and ignore anything he tries to say."

"Well, assuming Seto keeps to what we discussed, that shouldn't be a problem." Jou said, flashing an apprehensive glance towards the door. Would the brunette keep his cool? Jou's heartbeat fluttered in his chest. But then, if Seto's behaviour was anything to go by, his younger brother might be even more difficult to control.

As if on cue, Mokuba's voice could be heard through the thin walls.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

All four men's heads whipped around to face the wall.

"That doesn't sou-"

"Shhh!" Jou listened, seeing if Seto's temper would crack.

His voice was low, as the reply came:

"I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want, Mokuba."

"LIKE FUCK YOU AREN'T!"

Jou flinched at the anger in the boy's voice. His gaze flicked to the left of him, where Jared was almost shaking with anxiety. It couldn't be easy listening to Mokuba raise his voice like that.

"Liste-"

"YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING DRAG ME BACK, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT SUITS YOU, RIGHT?"

"Mokuba."

" YOU NEVER GAVE A FUCKING DAMN ABOUT MY FEELINGS OR WHAT I WANTED TO DO! HUH?"

"Mokuba. I KNOW." Seto's voice rose, slightly. Jou hoped to God that he wouldn't be provoked into anything harsher.

"What?" The boy's voice seemed to waver, uncertainly. "What do you mean?"

The four men couldn't seem to drag their eyes or ears away from the conversation. Jared shot Jou a worried glance and Jou squeezed the younger man's shoulder.

"I didn't give a damn about your feelings, you're right, Mokuba. And for that, I apologise."

There was a deathly silence. Jou could only hear his heartbeat sounding loudly in his ears. He willed Seto to go on.

"I didn't want you to leave, because-"

The brunette's voice broke, slightly. Jou felt the overwhelming urge to go in and embrace him, but he knew that there was no way that would be appropriate.

"Because you were growing up."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" The younger Kaiba's anger was clearly still present, although dissipating.

"You were leaving."

Mokuba didn't reply.

"The reason I went to the lengths I did, which I know that I shouldn't have, was because I didn't want-"

Jou took a step forward, his heart wrenching in his chest. Yami put a cautionary hand on his shoulder.

"-w-want to be alone."

Those words were barely a whisper, but Jou heard them. Mokuba still didn't reply. Jou wanted the younger Kaiba to say something. He listened earnestly, trying to catch any shred of conversation.

"Jou, I think we better stop eavesdropping." Yugi said, pulling on his sleeve, manoeuvring him towards the kitchen. "If they make up, they make up. If they don't, they don't. We can't change anything by invading their privacy."

Whilst he desperately wanted to continue listening, he supposed the smaller man was right. Besides, the brothers' conversation had lessened in volume and he couldn't hear all the words that were being said. That was probably a good thing, anyway. Joining the other three around the kitchen table, he sat down, wearily.

"Jou?"

"Yes, Yug'?" he replied, staring at his fingers.

"Are you and Seto, well, friends?"

He looked up to face the smaller man. Jared and Yami were watching him intently too. What was that about? Surely they couldn't possibly know about Seto and him?

"Y-yes. Of course. We've grown up, I guess. Or maybe he just needed a familiar face, and i was the best thing." He laughed, nervously. Yugi's stare was relentless.

"Right. Are you sure there isn't, well, something a little deeper going on?"

They were all waiting on his reaction. Were they really that obvious?

"I-I don't know." He wasn't sure how to react. He didn't really know what was going on between Seto and him either.

"I guess we've become closer, yes." He said, trying to avoid the question.

Yugi didn't look satisfied, but Yami sent him a warning look, and he let off.

"Oh, okay, I just thought it was interesting considering how you two USED to be!" the smaller man grinned, twirling a finger around the edge of his teacup absentmindedly. Yami was still watching him, a calculating look on his face, but he didn't say anything. Jou knew they hadn't believed him.

Jou breathed a sigh of relief inwardly, and nodded.

"Yeah, well, I think everyone's changed a bit. For the better."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when the two Kaibas emerged from the sitting room. Jou, Jared, and the couple had settled down to watch some TV, but none of them had really been paying any attention; all four had had their peripheral vision set on the door across the room.

The minute the door opened, Jared shot to his feet. He'd been nervous to the point of trembling for the entire time they'd been inside the room. The others got to their feet as well, Jou following their lead.

Both Kaibas were bleary-eyed, the confrontation had clearly been emotional for both of them. Jou let out a long breath, as he saw Seto's arm sitting protectively around the younger man's shoulder. To Jou's elation, both men were smiling.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long, guys." Mokuba said, his voice spirited, happy and ten times calmer than it had been earlier. He crossed the room and embraced Jared, happily. Jared seemed relieved, but went a bright red as he saw Jou watching them. Clearly he wasn't all that comfortable with public displays of affection.

"It's not a problem." Yugi chirped, grinning.

"Basically," Mokuba said, addressing all four of them. "I'm moving back in with Seto."

The four men exclaimed simultaneously.

"That's great, guys. Really great!" Jou said, not able to keep the smile from creeping onto his face.

"I'll also be paying for all of Mokuba's university fees, on the condition that he helps us with the architecture designs for Kaiba-Corp."

Seto's smile said it all, and Jou couldn't help his heart from leaping in his chest. Suddenly, without warning, the brunette strode towards him, determinedly. He wove his arms forcefully around the blonde's waist, and before Jou could protest he was being thoroughly and deeply kissed. It was as if Seto was trying to pour all of his gratitude into this one act. Seto's tongue wove its way quickly between Jou's lips, making the blonde's knees quiver and his body relax slightly. Jou couldn't return it though, he was still far too shocked to respond. As the brunette pulled away, Jou's gaze flicked immediately to the other men in the room. Jared and Mokuba's jaws had fallen to the floor, Yami had raised an eyebrow, and Yugi's hand had shot to his mouth, a smile forming rapidly behind it.

Looking back to Seto, Jou's eyes were wide. Was this serious now? Was this an actual relationship? Seto was so secretive, and now he'd just gone and kissed him in broad daylight, in front of others no less? Hell had surely just frozen over.

Yugi cleared his voice, and Jou stared at his feet, a blush spreading violently across his features. Would the others judge him for this? What about Mokuba? Wasn't this weird? He couldn't look at them, his heart was pounding wildly in his chest.

"Get a room, guys. You were doing so well about being subtle before!" Yami chuckled. Both Jou and Seto looked up, wide-eyed. Before they could even form the question, Yugi answered it for them.

"Of course we know, idiots. Jared kept telling us about how much time you were spending together. The way you walked in earlier was confirmation enough." Jou shot Jared a look, and the boy looked down at his feet, trying to conceal a smirk.

"Wait, wait, I didn't know!" Mokuba blurted, indignantly. "So does that mean you guys'll be having loud sex down the hall? Because seriously, if that's true I'm moving further down. I don't want to hear that."

Both Jou and Seto's faces burst into a fresh shade of red, and Yugi and Yami began to laugh simultaneously.

"Seriously, we were betting that Jou would be the one to make it public, apparently we were wrong."

Seto began to frown angrily, and Jou placed a hand on his tensed arm.

"Well, we didn't know it was that obvious..." Jou trailed off, his heartbeat beginning to calm down now that the tension was over. He felt Seto's fingers move tentatively to connect with his, interlocking their hands. As if they were a couple.

"Well, it's all settled now anyway." Yami concluded, trying to move to conversation onwards and shooting Yugi and Jared a look, as they were both still giggling. "Yugi and I have some papers we need to go through for a press conference later in the week. Any chance we could please have some alone time? No offence to you, Mokie, it's just been a while." Yugi nodded in agreement.

Wanting very much to get back to the mansion himself, Jou nodded, beckoning to the others. He gave Yami and Yugi a quick hug. Yugi's whisper of "congratulations!" made his heart jump slightly in his chest. He still couldn't believe what had just happened, even by the time they were back in the limo. Was he in a relationship now? Was he Seto Kaiba's boyfriend? God, that sounded weird. This was the guy who a few weeks ago he'd hated with every inch of his being. And now? He glanced at the brunette beside him, their hands still interlocked.

Well, now, it was entirely different. Instead of feeling a twinge of hate at the sight of him, Jou felt a little skip in his chest, and happiness pooling at the bottom of his stomach, as well as something else which probably wasn't appropriate to think about with the young couple and the driver sitting across from him. He hadn't said a word to him yet, but judging by the brunette's smile, it seemed that he was pleased with this as well. He definitely hadn't let go of Jou's hand yet.

Jou resisted the urge to shuffle closer to him, still aware that Jared and Mokuba were sitting across from them. They hadn't quite had the same idea, as Mokuba's arm was protectively around the young man's waist, Jared's head against his shoulder and Mokuba's chin resting on the top of his head. They really were adorable. Jared noticed him watching and reddened slightly, looking away a bit, but Jou flashed him a wink and turned to look out of the window, saving the young couple any more awkwardness.

A squeeze of his hand made him turn to face the brunette. Seto leaned toward him, moving to whisper into his ear.

"Is this alright, Katsuya?"

"Is what alright?" Jou whispered back, reddening slightly, glancing at the young couple in front of them, but they were too engrossed in each other to notice.

"This." Seto whispered, gesturing to their interlocked hands. "Us."

Jou watched him, Seto's eyes were almost pleading with him.

Was the brunette seriously in doubt of how Jou felt? Surely he knew by now.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be? Idiot." Jou grinned at him, trying to alleviate the awkwardness, but Seto didn't echo his grin.

"I mean us. As a couple. That's what I was intending."

Jou's expression turned serious and he stared the brunette straight in the eye.

"I was intending it too. The only reason I got embarrassed back there is because i was surprised. And pleased."

The brunette's expression softened somewhat, and he leaned in to press a slow kiss against Jou's lips. This one was far more sensual than before, and Jou felt himself leaning against the brunette's chest, enjoying the freedom to touch and embrace him without the uncertainty of before.

"God. Can't you wait until we get to the mansion guys, we at least didn't PDA that much!"

Mokuba's mocking voice broke the moment, and both Seto and Jou rolled their eyes, smirking. They'd probably have to wait until they were alone for anything of that nature to continue .Trying not to think too hard about what he hoped was going to come that evening, Jou leaned into the brunette, closing his eyes and savouring the other man's warmth. This couldn't have turned out better.

* * *

A/N: So sorry about the wait, yay for exams getting in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12: Perfection

A/N: Right. **Mature lemon warning**, if you don't like/can't bear lemons then I bid you not to read on!

* * *

Jou sat on the bed, eyes darting around the room nervously. Seto's room was increasingly intimidating, and had several compartments he hadn't noticed the last time he was in here. But it wasn't the room that was worrying him. It was its inhabitant.

They'd gotten home, and spent a relaxing afternoon watching TV, and catching up with Mokuba. Jou had found out that Mokie had become an art student, and had been surviving on donations from his brother's A-list celebrity contacts, not telling them about his separation. It was a fairly impressive ruse, considering he'd done it all himself and managed to not let Seto get wind of it for the whole year. Seto hadn't seemed angry though, if anything he had just been infinitely pleased that his brother was back in his life, and Jou was happy for him.

But the calm atmosphere had dissipated once the clock had hit ten. Seto had insisted on being tired, and left the sofa. Jou, not thinking, had nodded goodnight and continued to watch the television. But suddenly, a hand had landed on his shoulder and he'd turned to see the brunette giving him one of the most penetrating looks he'd ever experienced.

And now, here he was. Seto had said he wanted to have a shower, and he'd been in there a good twenty minutes. Jou wondered vaguely if he was as nervous as he was. Jou ran a hand through his hair, why WAS he nervous? He'd been completely up for it before, but now he felt plagued by doubt. What if Seto didn't find him attractive, what if he wasn't good enough at...satisfying...him? Would Seto dump him? Even though the CEO clearly hadn't had any sexual experience before, Jou still wanted to make this good for him. So he had to make himself stop trembling.

Suddenly, the far door opened and out stepped his..._boyfriend_. Jou's jaw almost dropped to the floor. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, dripping brown hair falling into his eyes, and tiny droplets of water cascading down his lean, pale form, Jou completely lost all of his inhibitions. The only thing he could concentrate on was this almost ethereal figure in front of him. He just wanted, no, _needed_ to touch him.

To his dismay, the brunette smirked at his expression, and turned away from the blonde towards his dresser, pulling out a pair of silk pyjamas. Before he could stop himself, Jou strode towards him and snaked a pair of hands around Seto's waist, pulling the damp body closer. Seto tensed, and Jou heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Aren't you even going to let me get dressed, puppy?"

Seto was attempting to keep his cool, but Jou heard his voice waver slightly.

Instead of answering, Jou pressed his lips to the warm skin at the base of Seto's neck, moving his hands slowly over the brunette's lean, damp chest. Seto gasped slightly, threw the pyjamas aside and turned to face the blonde, smashing their lips together and pulling the shorter man closer, refusing to have control taken from him. For such a slight frame, the brunette was surprisingly strong.

As the kiss intensified, their tongues began to battle for dominance, and they fought their way to the bed, not separating their mouths for one second. Jou felt Seto's hands moving over his chest underneath his shirt, and he groaned, moving closer into the brunette's touch. This seemed to excite Seto further, as his hands began to grab harder and faster at Jou's skin. Jou felt something pressing through the soft material of the towel and he separated their mouths, opening his eyes and watching the CEO above him, panting.

"S-seto, are you sure you're okay with this?" Jou asked, breathing hard. There was nothing that he wanted more than to rip the flimsy towel from the brunette's body, but Seto had never really gone farther than this stage.

The man above him sat back slowly.

"Yes. But slower, maybe." He panted, climbing off the blonde and laying beside him.

Jou took his chance and leaned over the brunette, about to kiss him when Seto stopped him.

"Not without those clothes off, puppy."

Jou didn't miss the nickname, but in this context it didn't seem quite as aggravating. If anything, Seto's commanding tone made him all the more excited. Not that he'd ever admit it of course.

Seto pulled firmly at his shirt, and within minutes he was clad only in his boxers, feeling ever so slightly nervous as the brunette's eyes ghosted unashamedly over his form. To his surprise, the brunette suddenly grabbed him closer, and he gasped as their skin made contact. Seto moved his mouth towards Jou's ear and paused, whispering:

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, Katsuya."

Jou shivered, stifling a moan. He was about to reply when the brunette's lips ghosted over his earlobe, quickly followed by his teeth. Jou felt hands travelling slowly, tantalizingly, over his bare skin, his chest, his stomach, and combined with the warm breath hitting the side of his face and his neck, it was ecstasy. His heart rate heightened, as he pulled the paler man forcibly towards him, kissing him as hard as was physically possible. Seto arched into him, grinding their aching erections together, both men gasping in surprise at the intensity of the sensations it created.

Jou flipped the brunette onto his back, deciding to take the lead, trailing his hand over Seto's chest, his fingers brushing close to the other's nipple. As he drew teasing circles around the sensitive area, to his surprise Seto seemed to lose all inhibition and groan wantonly into his mouth, arching into his touch and breathing faster. Taking that as an invitation, Jou rubbed harder at the small nub, and Seto broke their kiss, making a noise so close to a whimper that Jou had to stop himself from losing all control. Continuing his ministrations, he gasped as Seto ground his pelvis against him, sending shockwaves of arousal throughout his body.

Jou followed his fingers with his mouth, latching his lips around Seto's nipple, and flicking his tongue across the bundle of nerves. The brunette reacted again, actively moaning this time, grinding their hips together once again. God, he had to get the towel off. Now.

As his hand drifted towards the flimsy white fabric, Seto tensed up slightly. They made eye contact, and Jou stopped. Only to have his hand taken, and moved further towards the towel by the brunette himself. He knew the brunette would never beg him, but that action had said enough.

Ghosting his hand over the tented material softly, he watched in wonderment as the brunette's face flushed red, and his breath came in hitched gasps. He pressed down, gently on the area, moving his hand lightly up and down, over the material, pressing harder with each stroke. He was doing this mostly to help Seto adjust to being touched, but it just seemed to frustrate the brunette, as his grip on Jou's shoulders became firmer, and his breath came faster, harder. Moving underneath the towel, Jou moved his fingers now over Seto's upper thigh.

"K-katsuya, please." Seto groaned frustratedly, squirming under his touch. Jou couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Shaking with arousal, he moved his fingers to grip the brunette's shaft firmly. The brunette began to tremble as Jou's hand moved slowly, firmly up and down, his breath coming in short gasps. He gripped harder on Jou's back, beginning to move his hips in time with Jou's hand. Jou slowly removed the towel completely, and began to pump faster, so that the brunette's gasps slowly became ragged moans.

Jou decided to take things a step further, and began to trail his mouth down the brunette's lithe form, lapping at the still-damp skin and moving closer to Seto's erection. He could sense the CEO tensing again, and decided to continue. The brunette breathed harder, and he felt a hand tangle in his blonde hair. That was invitation enough. He kissed slowly up the brunette's shaft, and, after a strangled moan from Seto quickly enclosed the head with his mouth. The hand grasped his hair almost painfully hard and the brunette's body convulsed, his body arching with pleasure. Both amazed and excited by the response he was receiving, Jou began to continue, lapping at the head in coordination with his hand.

The moans grew louder, and he sped up, trying not to groan himself as the intensity increased tenfold. Whilst he wasn't receiving any attention, this had to be the most arousing sight he'd ever experienced, Seto Kaiba reduced to a shaking mess by his hand. _God_. Suddenly, the brunette let out a yell and bucked violently into his mouth, coming hard and fast. Masking his surprise, he took it all into his mouth and swallowed, continuing to move his hand until the brunette was completely spent. Crawling up the sweating body beneath him, he collapsed at the brunette's side watching as Seto's breathing returned to a normal pace. Seto opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling, dazed.

"Fuck." He breathed.

"Thanks." Jou smirked, trying to cool down slightly himself, as well as curb the throbbing erection in his boxers. Seto was probably compl-

And suddenly the brunette's hand was moving up his inner thigh, his tongue toying at Jou's neck, his hand clawing at Jou's chest.

"S-Seto?" His voice broke slightly as his body began to react to the CEO's ministrations.

"Your turn."

And with that, Seto had climbed on top of him, pinning his hands above his head against the pillow, and continuing to nip at the tender skin above Jou's collarbone. Jou bit his lip as one of Seto's hands trailed down over his chest, nails tugging at the skin just above the line of his boxers.

"A-aren't you t-tir-ahh!" Seto now began to lap at the blonde's nipple, sending sparks of pleasure rocketing up and down Jou's body like wildfire. _Christ_, he felt as if he was going to explode if Seto didn't move lower soon. Jou groaned, arching into the brunette as Seto nipped at the sensitive skin experimentally. He pushed his hips up, desperately aching for more contact.

Seeming to sense his growing frustration, Seto stopped his ministrations and began to kiss him, hard. Jou was about to try and free his hands when the brunette ground violently into his pelvis. Both men gasped in pleasure, and Jou arched his hips up again, moving them hard against the brunette's and creating more of the delicious friction. Before long, Seto was erect again, and he released Jou's arms, using his own to tug off Jou's boxers. Realising they were now both naked, Jou opened his eyes and regarded the brunette's face. How far would he want to go this time?

Seto caught Jou's inquisitive expression, and pushed him back onto the bed, moving in between his legs.

Oh.

"D-do you know how to do this?" Jou asked, tentatively.

The brunette nodded, putting his fingers to Jou's mouth. Jou sucked at them hesitantly, but the predatory look on Seto's face began to make his heart speed up again. Once Seto was satisfied, he removed his fingers from Jou's mouth and began to ghost his fingers down Jou's thigh. Jou couldn't help but feel a little nervous himself, he hadn't done this with a man before either.

A hand grabbed his cock and suddenly pleasure began to pool in his stomach again, as he relished the contact and groaned. Seto's hand began to move up and down slowly, and he felt a hand trace his entrance. As the finger entered, it was uncomfortable at first, but the gentle movement of Seto's fingers in time with the hand pumping at his member made him relax, and begin to find the action even more arousing. Another finger entered, pushing deeper, and Jou flinched slightly, that had hurt. But suddenly they brushed against something deep inside him and he convulsed, gasping a moan as pleasure rocketed through his system.

"Oh god, Seto, p-please do that again." He breathed, and Seto obeyed, stroking that beautiful spot again in a steady rhythm which had Jou's toes curling. He barely even noticed the third finger as a coil began to wind inside him, Seto's fingers continuing to stroke against his prostate relentlessly. His pants became breathy moans, and he began to roll his hips in time with Seto's hand. But suddenly Seto removed his fingers, and he felt something else move against his entrance. He opened his eyes, and saw the brunette watching him, face flushed with arousal. He was waiting for permission.

Jou leaned up and kissed him, hard. Seto groaned, and then immediately something was pushing his entrance open, stretching him harder. Jou clenched a hand in the covers below him, trying to relax his body. Seto moved out slightly, and then moved quickly in again, this time hitting his prostate. And suddenly all of his pain was overwhelmed by pleasure. A groan from the man above him confirmed the same for Seto, and he began to build up a steady rhythm. The coil inside him began to wind up harder and harder, and he moaned louder in time with the thrusts, hearing Seto doing the same in his ear. He heard the brunette moan his name, and suddenly he was nearing the edge. Clutching at Seto's back, he felt the brunette begin to tense up too, thrusting faster.

Suddenly, the coil broke, and Jou convulsed violently, half yelling the brunette's name as he came into Seto's still-moving hand. Seconds afterwards, the brunette collapsed against him, shuddering, groaning loudly into the blonde's neck.

They lay there for a while, breathing heavily, bathing in the afterglow. Jou felt exhilarated, that had been...well, there just weren't words to describe it. Seto removed himself slowly, and then collapsed beside the blonde, eyes closed.

"You alright?" Jou asked, breathily, watching the brunette carefully.

"What do you think, pup?" Seto opened his eyes, and smiled at him, blue eyes ablaze. Jou grinned back, and moved closer. He kissed the CEO slowly, as Seto's hands snaked around his waist.

As they disconnected, Seto's expression suddenly turned more dark.

"Katsuya, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Jou began to get worried.

The brunette paused uncertainly.

"Do you have to go back to America?"

Jou's stomach plunged.

"Oh. Well, I-"

The brunette's expression turned darker, and Jou couldn't finish his sentence.

"Not for a while. I want to stay in Japan. With you. For a while at least." He said, but the brunette looked no happier.

"I have a suggestion."

Jou nodded, curious.

"Move JouKa Headquarters to Japan. I can pay for any expenses, and you can work here. There's just as much business here as there is in America, and your American clients can still order from you. I mean, that is, if you'd consider anything like that." Seto was watching him, with an almost desperate look on his face.

Jou didn't even have to think about it.

"Yes."

"What? Just like that?" The CEO looked completely bewildered.

"Well, it won't be that simple, but there's no way i'm leaving now." Jou grinned as the brunette's expression brightened tenfold.

Before he could say anything else he was being well and thoroughly kissed. He kissed back, his stomach settling again. He couldn't be any happier.

* * *

A/N: Well for those of you that read that, I hope you enjoyed that ;)

My first time writing anything like this, so hopefully it's a good read! I may update with another more conclusive chapter but that's undecided, for now i'll just leave it as 'in-progress' :)

Review, please!


End file.
